Rose Weasley Drabbles
by drcjsnider
Summary: The following story contains a different drabble about Rose Weasley in each chapter. They aren't chronological or in any way connected. The most recent chapter is about Rose and Scorpius at Hogwarts.
1. UNREQUITED Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Unrequited  
**Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1459  
**AN/Warnings:** Written for Ski000Girl – who was having an awful, no-good, rotten day.

Until fifth year, Rose had paid no attention to Scorpius Malfoy. He was just another boy in her year, who wasn't a cousin, wasn't a Gryffindor, and did not compete against her on either the Quidditch Pitch or in the classroom. He was frankly immaterial to her existence. Then one day, near Halloween, when Rose was headed toward the library to get a bit of research in before dinner, Scorpius Malfoy came barreling around a corner and literally knock her over. Her books went flying, she ripped one of her knee socks, and her hair came loose from its holder, completely obscuring her vision.

"Godric-all-to-hell-and-back," the Malfoy boy swore softly, glancing over his shoulder as if he was afraid someone would catch him.

He whipped out his wand and with a spell he summoned all Rose's books and papers into a tidy pile. He then reached down, grabbed her hand, and yanked Rose to her feet. Before she could murmur any sort of response, he shoved Rose's books into her arms, gave her wink, and took off running down the hall again.

From that moment forward, Rose was extremely conscious of every move made by Scorpius Malfoy.

0-0-0

Rose approached her cousin, two days later for information. "James, what do you know about Scorpius Malfoy?"

Arching an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair, he answered her question with one of his own. "Why do you want to know?"

"He ran me over in the hall the other day. I'm curious."

James shrugged. "He's mostly a screw up, always getting detentions, never doing his school work. He's supposedly a good flier, but can't be arsed enough to try for the Quidditch team or go to practices. He's an all around loser."

Rose nodded, more intrigued than ever.

She cornered Albus the next day after their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "Tell me about your dorm mate."

"Which one? Flint? Parkinson? Davis?"

"Malfoy."

Al made a face.

"That bad?"

"He can be alright. But he doesn't care about anything normal. He's into all this Muggle-shite, like skateboarding and basketball."

Rose made a mental note to read up on whatever basketball was next time she visited her Mum's parents. "Who does he hang out with?"

"Not many people, Francesco Zabini and a couple of Muggle-born Hufflepuffs."

"Is he – is he dating anyone?"

Al frowned at her. "You don't want to get involved with him, Rosie. He's not a dependable guy."

She blushed. "I didn't say I wanted to date him. I'm just being nosy."

"Never known you to be inquisitive about anything without a bigger purpose."

"Maybe I'm maturing."

"Maybe."

"Just answer the question, Al."

"To my knowledge, he's not dating anyone."

"Thanks," she smiled, before shifting the topic of their conversation to the upcoming Slytherin Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

0-0-0

Rose spent the next several weeks learning everything she could about Scorpius. She figured out his class schedule, knew when he liked to come down for meals, found where he and his friends liked to meet on the grounds, and became an expert on his detention schedule. Monday and Wednesday evenings he scrubbed the Great Hall with Filch. Saturday afternoons he worked in the Greenhouse with Professor Longbottom. And Tuesdays and Thursdays he worked through whatever punishments he'd received from the faculty the previous week. According to Rose's calculations he would have to stay at Hogwarts least two weeks after the term ended just to get all his detention hours completed.

With each piece of information Rose learned about Scorpius, she became more intrigued. Although they were nothing alike and Rose had never been one for rule-breaking, she imagined the two of them as star-crossed lovers – kept apart by House and family loyalties.

Once her research into Scorpius' daily schedule was complete, Rose began to search for evidence that he felt the same attraction as she did. She watched him from across the Great Hall during mealtimes, trying to see if he looked her way. She smiled at him when they passed in the halls between classes hoping he would smile back. She made an effort to walk by him and his friends when they were outside, in case he wanted to call her over for a chat. While none of her efforts produced any obvious signs that Scorpius was interested in her romantically, Rose suspected he might consider her too much of a 'good girl' to be possible date material. She thought about trying to get a detention just to give him a nudge of encouragement, but couldn't think of anything to do that wouldn't upset her Mum or Dad.

Rose's dilemma on how to attract the attention of Scorpius Malfoy began to consume more and more of her free time. She thought about going straight up to him and asking if he would accompany her to the next Hogsmeade weekend, but rumor had it that he had been banned from leaving the school grounds for his entire academic career due to some mishap involving a giant dung bomb and his eagle owl. So she was left with having to rely on gazing longing at him from afar and sighing deeply whenever he was in earshot as her main efforts to gain his notice. Both of them turned out to be exasperatingly unsuccessful.

Rose's fascination with Scorpius continued in spite of her friends' obvious distaste for him. One evening, Rose got caught playing 'truth or dare' with the other Gryffindor girls in the common room. She had selected 'truth' because of her last two dares – flashing the Gryffindor boys with her bra and singing 'Hail Britannia' at the top of her lungs – had been extremely embarrassing. Of course, had she know that her 'truth' question was going to be – Who do you fancy? – she would have taken her chances with another dare.

"Ur… I sort of like… Scorpius Malfoy," she'd muttered.

"Gross!"

"Yuck!"

"He's so pointy."

"And pale."

"And strange."

"You know, Rose," her cousin Lily interjected. "Rich Thomas really likes you. If you gave him the slightest encouragement I'm sure he'd ask you out."

The other girls nodded. Rose looked over at Rich just as he glanced up from his Wizard's Chess game and smiled at her. While he was cute and popular and smart, he simply didn't make her heart race the way Scorpius did.

Rose spent the rest of the term trying to gage Scorpius' level of interest in her. She was pretty sure he had smiled at her twice in November and then in early December he had brushed up against her satchel as he had sprinted down the steps of the Astronomy Tower in an effort to escape Professor Sinistra. Sure, it wasn't exactly a declaration of undying love, but it was _something_.

On the day before Christmas holidays began, Rose decided that enough was enough. She would simply take matters into her own hands. If Scorpius was too shy or insecure to approach her, then she would go to him. Rose was certain that once she'd made it clear that she was available and liked him, he would make the next move. So that evening at dinner, she made her away across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Scorpius sat at one end next to Zabini. He was apparently describing some stunt he'd pulled off because his hands were making a number of swooping motions.

"Excuse me," she stated, as she stood across from him.

He continued to talk to Fracesco, unaware that she was there.

"Excuse me," she stated a bit louder.

This time he did look up and then looked around behind him to see exactly who Rose was addressing. Not seeing anyone, he turned back toward Rose. "Yeah?"

"Hi. I was… um… I was just wondering if you had any plans for the holidays."

Scorpius looked confused again. He looked at Fracesco, who just shrugged in response.

"Uh… yeah. I'm going to skiing in Chamonix. It's got some of the steepest drops in all of France. The powder is radical. They got fourteen advanced pistes and night-skiing for the truly adventurous. The night life rocks though, so I'll probably spend most of my evenings trying out the club scene."

Rose nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Um… well, have a good holiday."

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled and nodded in response.

When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything else, Rose turned to head back to the Gryffindor table. She obviously needed to rethink her strategy. Before she could take two steps, however, Scorpius called out to her. "Hey! You have a Happy Christmas too, Ruth."

Flushing a deep red, Rose wondered if the holiday break was long enough to mend a broken heart.


	2. DATE NIGHT ROSE and Teddy

******This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Date Night  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Teddy  
**A/N:** Written for mandyjg

"Rose has a date with Teddy Lupin."

"There is no fucking way in hell I heard you right."

"Ron must you always be the most vulgar person in the room?"

The tall red-head looked at his wife of 26 years and was a bit put out that after all their years together she still needed to ask that question. "Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I just thought I'd give you a warning so you don't have an aneurysm when he turns up at the door."

"It is his health you need to be worried about."

"Ron!"

"I'm serious, Hermione. The kid is eight years older than Rose and has a lot more life experience than she does. I don't want him taking advantage of her innocence."

"Can you really imagine Teddy Lupin taking advantage of Rose? He is a polite, respectable, and dedicated Ministry employee."

"It doesn't matter how nice and dedicated a Ministry worker a bloke is once he is alone with a pretty girl."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I was a nice, dedicated worker when we started dating and it didn't stop me from trying to get in your knickers every chance I got."

Hermione shook her head, but also couldn't prevent a smile from crossing her lips at the memory of her and Ron at the beginning of their relationship. "Well, it doesn't really matter what we think. Rose is a grown woman and can date anyone she chooses."

Ron flopped down in a chair. "Doesn't it bother you that the boy has already dated half of her cousins?"

"He dated Victoire for two years while at Hogwarts and went out on a date with Molly once. That is hardly half of her cousins."

Ron shrugged. "I'm still going to sit here menacingly when he picks her up and hex his bollocks off if she comes home with her hair mussed and her lipstick smudged."

"That is exactly why I stopped wearing lipstick when I turned seventeen," Rose responded as she stepped into the room.

"Rosie, do you realize that Teddy Lupin turns thirty this year?" her father asked in exasperation.

"Maybe if you hadn't scared away all the boys my age who were interested in dating me, I wouldn't have to date older men," Rose informed him with a slight smirk.

"Like I always say," Hermione told the two of them. "Nothing good ever comes from meddling in your children's love lives."

"Oh, please!" Ron and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"I KNOW you warned Francisco Zabini to stay away from me just last month, Mum. Don't try and adopt some innocent act now."

Hermione blushed slightly. "That boy works in my department and he is simply much too suave and cunning to be up to any good. If I had my way, he wouldn't be allowed to date anyone, let alone my daughter, without first drinking a vial of Veritaserum."

"If he is so cunning, why don't you fire him?" Ron inquired, grumpily.

"Because he has a brilliant legal mind. I would need to hire three people to get the work he can get done."

Before Ron could grouse further, the doorbell rang. Rose started to stand, but was interrupted by her father. "Sit back down, Rosie. I'll get the door."

"Mum!" the red-headed girl appealed.

Hermione, however, just shrugged in response.

Rose sat on the edge of the couch and waited for some sort of awkward scene to occur at the front door. She was flabbergasted, however, when her father began to shout. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Rising quickly, Rose raced over and grabbed Ron's arm. "Dad!" As soon as she saw who was at the door, however, her face turned red. "Scorpius?"

The blond at the door smiled awkwardly, but remained silent.

"Boy, you have some nerve coming here after breaking up with, Rose," Ron growled. "If you aren't off my front steps in 5 seconds you are going to wish…"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Scorpius' face began to morph until it was obvious that Teddy Lupin actually stood on the doorstep. "Sorry, Mr. Weasley," Teddy smiled. "I joked with Rose earlier today that it had been so long since we'd spent any time together that she wouldn't recognize me if I showed up on her doorstep."

Ron shook his head. "You are lucky I am in a good mood, Lupin. You almost ended up in a full-body bind."

"It won't happen again," Teddy replied with a smile.

Rose kissed her father on the cheek, before stepping out the door with Teddy. "Don't wait up for me, Dad. I'll probably be home late."

Nodding, the red-headed man, shut the door without saying anything else.

As Rose and Teddy began to walk down the sidewalk toward an Apparition point, Rose asked him why he'd REALLY shown up for their date looking like Scorpius.

"Easy, luv. I figured that your dad would be so glad that I really wasn't Malfoy that he wouldn't hex me for going out with you."

Rose gave him an amused smile. "You're very naughty, Mr. Lupin."

Replying with an even bigger grin, Teddy told her, "You have no idea, luv."


	3. LOVE Rose and OC

******This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Love  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/OC  
**A/N:** For the lj rose in thorns 'love' challenge.

You don't grow up as the oldest child of Ron and Hermione Weasley without realizing that there are many different kinds of love. Romantic love, friendly love, love for one's family, love for one's friends, love of an uninhibited spirit – her mum had once even talked about loving one's enemies – although her dad argued such a thing was 'complete and utter shite.'

Rose was completely besotted with her husband, adored her aunts and uncles, and venerated her grandparents. It wasn't until she held her own child for the first time, however, that Rose really understood the concept of unconditional love.


	4. FAMILY MATTERS Rose and Scorpius

******This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Family Matters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius, Draco/Hermione  
**A/N:** Drabble for reetinkerbell – Prompt: Family Outing.

Scorpius and Rose Malfoy had taken their parents to a Muggle farmer's market. They hoped that the experience would be so innocuous that neither Draco nor Hermione would find anything to argue over. Of course, that had been the plan for taking them to opera, the Quidditch match, and the children's ward at St. Mungo's. None of these prior assumptions, however, had turned out to be correct. In fact, their parents' inability to be in the same room without bickering was straining the newlywed's own relationship.

"If only your father didn't blurt out old-fashioned, elitist opinions on every topic of conversation then Mum wouldn't quarrel with him so often," Rose huffed.

"So my father isn't even allowed to speak, but your Mum can spout off for hours about whatever poor, disadvantaged cause she's championed this week?" Scorpius asked haughtily.

"At least my Mum works for the greater good, rather than only caring about the greatness of the Malfoy family name," Rose growled back.

Scorpius was prepared to reply in a horribly cutting manner, when he and Rose rounded the stall of a vegetable merchant and saw Draco and Hermione involved in yet another spat.

"Let go, Draco!" the bushy-haired woman barked, tugging gently on an ivory and beige head-scarf. "I want to purchase it for Rose."

"Don't be an idiot, Granger," the pale, blond man responded, successfully plucking the scarf from her grasp. "The coloring is all wrong for your freckled daughter."

When she opened her mouth to protest, Draco quickly wrapped the scarf around Hermione's neck and used it to pull her against him. "It does, however, look lovely on you," he whispered, before leaning down to cover her lips with his own.

Shocked, Rose and Scorpius turned toward each other and stated at the same time, "This is entirely YOUR fault!"


	5. GETTING IT RIGHT Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Getting It Right  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius  
**A/N:** Drabble for sarahyyy – Prompt: Witch Weekly

Scorpius Malfoy was in a foul mood. While he'd been traveling with his new team, _Witch Weekly_ had published a short expose on his recruitment as Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. The article had included a shirtless picture of him and implied that he was romantically available. Ever since its publication, not only had he been forced to fend off overtures by eager witches, but his fiancée had also stopped answering his Floo calls. Now that he was back in London, Scorpius was certain that many apologies and much groveling lay in his immediate future.

"Rose!" he called, stepping into their flat.

"I'm in the bedroom," she replied in her 'come hither' voice.

This was unexpected. While Rose typically greeted his return from away games with full afternoons of 'Welcome Home Shagging', he'd been certain that she was too angry for any such nonsense today.

When he stepped into the bedroom and discovered her lying on top of the sheets in new lingerie, he thanked Merlin for allowing him to end up with such a wonderful woman. It was only after toeing off his shoes and joining her on the bed that Scorpius noticed Lysander Scamander sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Scorpius yelled, jumping up and drawing his wand.

"Oh," Rose grinned, evilly. "I promised _The Quibbler_ an exclusive story about our relationship."


	6. FAMILY PLANNING Rose and Draco

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Family Planning  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Rose  
**A/N:** Drabble for elyaeru HP non-cannon drabble-a-thon

"I am not going to marry you."

"No shit, Malfoy. You are already married."

"However, I might be able to convince Scorpius to marry you."

"You are sick," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. She had been stupid to have a fling with Draco Malfoy and even more stupid to hope that the fact that she was carrying his child might actually mean something to him.

"That way the baby would still be a Malfoy," Draco said, apparently thinking out loud.

"Why do you even care?"

He raised an eyebrow and stared down his nose at her. "Family is everything, Rose."


	7. CIRCUMSTANCES Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Circumstances and Consequences  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius  
**A/N:** Used the following songs/lyrics for inspiration – some lyrics are used in the story: Billy Joel – Don't Ask Me Why; Alanis Morissett – You Learn; The Romantics – What I Like About You; Kenny Rogers – We've Got Tonight; and Rick Astley – Never Going to Give You Up.

Everything in life had come easy for Scorpius Malfoy. Everything he desired had been brought to him on a silver platter by a house elf. Every door he wanted to enter was open to him. Every person he wanted to befriend was eager to meet him and spend time with him. However, in spite of not knowing disappointment, Scorpius rarely took chances. He never asked questions in case he didn't like the answers, he rarely spoke with strangers in case they failed to recognize his superiority, and he did not pursue women but allowed them to approach him.

Rose Weasley had never come first. One of the youngest grandchildren in a large family, she always had to wait her turn for everything from earning a spot in pick-up Quidditch matches to filling her plate up at family meals. At Hogwarts, however, things had been different. The only Wealsey in recent memory NOT to be sorted into Gryffindor, she was able to earn a place in Slytherin House that had nothing to do with her heritage. There, she had risen to distinction and prominence by taking chances, supplying information, and generally being useful – if a bit conniving. By the time she left school, she could dictate the course of her life, because over half of the students and almost as many of their parents owed her a favor.

Despite having been in the same house for seven years, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were not friends. She had found him a pretentious snob, while he saw her as grasping upstart. Nevertheless, they met every Thursday afternoon at a Muggle coffee shop close to the Ministry of Magic. They spent their hour together giving each other advice -- bad advice. Advice that, should either of them be stupid enough to follow it, would cause them nothing but problems and headaches.

"I think getting your heart broken would do you a world of good," Rose informed him. "It would make you more human, more empathetic. The one thing holding you back right now is your inability to see life from anyone else's perspective. Loving, losing, and crying are all ways to learn how the average wizard feels."

"I think you should take on so many projects at the office that there is no way you can finish them. You should then go off on your boss and tell him that his management style is to blame," Scorpius recommended. "Screaming, being irrational, and getting fired are all ways to learn not only more about yourself, but also about life in general."

What neither of them could see was how prefect they were for each other. Or perhaps they did see it and it was that knowledge that kept them apart. Had they been in a relationship, had she loved him, she would have whispered secrets to him and told him all the things he wanted to hear. Had they been in a relationship, had he loved her, he would have held her tightly, kept her warm at night, and never let her go.

As fate would have it, Scorpius and Rose both ended up working together on a joint project for Malfoy, Inc. and the Ministry of Magic. It was an exhausting assignment. They put in seventy hour weeks and had to travel all around wizarding Europe taking interviews and collecting artifacts. Because of all the effort and focus that went into the project, neither of them had the time or the energy to pursue their typical social relationships. This left Scorpius was continually frustrated and Rose was constantly lonely.

Things had boiled over in Prague. Rose had refused to let Scorpius rent a car and drive them around the countryside, insisting instead that they hire a local driver. He had yelled at her for twenty minutes before Disapparating away in a rage. Rose had returned to her hotel room, taken a long hot bath, and ordered room service. She decided that if Scorpius had not return by the next morning, she would continue their work without him.

She been surprised when he'd showed up at her room that evening.

"I know it's late and you're tired. I'm probably the last person you want to see. However, we are both here and we are both lonely, so why don't we just provide some comfort to each other. Let's forget about everything and everyone, forget about what might happen tomorrow, and just spend the night together. No one is going to care."

Rose had been even more surprised by her answer to his request. "This had been a really difficult assignment for me. All my hopes for it succeeding are slowly fading away, yet I know that tomorrow we'll have to keep searching. Maybe you are correct, and as long as we have tonight, let's make the most of it. Stay with me."

He'd entered her room, locked the door, and turned off the light.

Their one night together had become several nights and before either knew what had happened they had fallen easily into a relationship. They hadn't talked about it, because neither had wanted to put a name to what they were doing. Both Rose and Scorpius were afraid that categorizing or recognizing their situation, would bring an end to it. So while their nights were filled with passion, conversation, and laughter, their days were tense and trying.

Scorpius worried that Rose would leave him as soon as they returned to London. While Rose worried that as soon as Scorpius had access to other witches he would cut her from his life.

Their misery could not be kept at bay permanently. It broke one evening when Rose indulged in a bout of crying. Scorpius had demanded to know what was wrong upon discovering her red-eyed and blotchy.

"It's nothing!" she replied defensively. "I know the rules. I understand that this isn't love and that you don't want a commitment. But sometimes I can't keep up the fantasy and it just hurts to think about us ending."

Scorpius sat down heavily next to her. He stroked her hair, but was silent for a long period of time. When he finally spoke, Rose cringed in anticipation of his response. "I know the game, but we've known each other too long to lie. Therefore, I want you to understand that I am never going to give you up or desert you. I'll never say goodbye and I won't let you say it either."

Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking into sobs again. When she finally calmed down, she whispered in his ear, "Do you mean it?"

He nodded, clutching her tightly to his chest. "With all my heart."


	8. ROUND WE GO Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Round and Round and Round We Go  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters**: Rose/Scorpius  
**A/N:** Written for the romancingwizard – Wizards of Summer drabble challenge. Prompt – Vigilance. Title taken from Chuck Berry's _School Day_.

Rose bit her lip as the train slowly pulled into King's Cross Station. "You'll owl me, right?" she asked the blond boy.

Scorpius nodded. "Twice a week. Just as I promised."

"And you won't let you grandparents change your mind about us? They might be really sneaky and sly about it."

He reached out and squeezed her fingers. "I'll be alert and watchful for any such attempt. Nothing is going to make me regret _us_, Rose."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew this was going to feel like the longest summer holiday in history.


	9. TANGLED Rose and Scorpius

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Tangled  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rose/Scorpius  
**A/N: **I wrote this for the 'Flower and the Scorpion' but it didn't end up making it in the story.

It was a stupid thing to do, but it was habit. When excited, Rose liked to jump on her current boyfriend and wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before babbling about her good news. And she WAS excited about the job offer and Scorpius was RIGHT there. Moreover, he was currently the only man in her life that wasn't related to her by blood. So she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Of course, if she'd been thinking, she might have realized that all of the previous men in her life were big and athletic, which Scorpius most definitely was not. So when the two of them ended up in a tangled heap on the floor she had no one to blame but herself.


	10. SEXY Rose and Draco

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Sexy  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Rose  
**Word Count:** 518  
**A/N:** Drabble for **queenbee23more** - Prompt: Bellybutton Kiss.

Rose Weasley was sitting on the sofa in her flat painting her toenails, when Draco Malfoy entered through the floo.

He raised an eyebrow at her attire, a pink cami and white shorts, but refrained from making any kind of snarky remark about her hair clashing with her outfit. "Is Scorpius home?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Nope," Rose replied with a shake of her head. "He's spending the weekend in Hogsmeade."

"Good," he smirked. "I've wanted to fuck you all day."

Rose held up her hand. "Just hold it right there, big guy. As difficult as it is turning down such a _romantic_ proposition, my nails aren't dry yet." She wiggled her toes to make the point.

Draco frowned and leaned over to look at her feet. "Red? Isn't that the color of harlots and floosies? What, in Merlin's name, possessed you to paint them red?"

"I painted them red for the same reason you talk like a 19th century fop," she teased, "for the attention."

He looked down his long angular nose at her. "I wish this was the 19th century, then I would have an easily accessible means by which to discipline mouthy wenches."

"Poor man," she laughed. "You were born 100 years after it was fashionable to carry around a riding crop. Luckily, I have a soft spot for walking anachronisms."

"Actually, you have several soft spots," he pouted. "However, you are currently refusing to let me touch them."

"Maybe we can compromise," Rose offered. She lay back, dangling her feet over the couch arm, and throwing her arms open wide. "Come do unspeakable things to any part of my body above the knees."

Draco shrugged off his robe. "Merlin, I do so love to compromise," he whispered, kneeling in front of the couch and placing a kisses along her collar bone. When his mouth reached her cleavage, one of his hands came up to toy with her hair, while his other began to push up her cami revealing her waist.

Rose started to arch her back off the couch, but Draco's words made her freeze. "What the bloody hell is that?"

She looked down and saw him gaping at her naval. "It's a bellybutton ring. I got it pierced a couple of days ago."

"Why?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It's sexy."

He was frowning. "It's impractical."

"Merlin, you are such a stiff," Rose replied, with a roll of her eyes. She started to sit up, but Draco's hand on shoulder pushed her back down. She watched as his tongue darted out to flick at her ring. His lips then pressed kisses around the outside of her bellybutton, before he nipped at the still sensitive skin on her stomach causing her gasp.

He looked into her eyes, his smirk firmly back in place. "Perhaps, it is slightly sexy."

Rose wet her lips, excited by the fact Draco was getting turned on by her Muggle piercing. She grinned, confident that attention he was currently paying to her stomach, would not compared to how wild he'd become once he discovered dragon tattoo she'd gotten on her bum.

The End


	11. INLAWS Rose and Draco

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** In-Laws  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Rose  
**Word Count:** 255  
**A/N:** Drabble for **aslin** - Prompt: Proper Kiss.

"I hate that fucking, wanker," the red-headed Auror growled from deep in his chest.

"Ron," his wife chided him softly, laying a light hand on his arm.

"I'm serious, Hermione. You know he would never have been interested in her if he didn't already have a Pure-Blooded heir. Now that his bloodline is assured, however, it's okay for him to go slumming."

"I think he's changed a lot since school. Besides, it is obvious they are in love," Hermione replied as she watched her new son-in-law give Rose a kiss. It was elegant and refined, yet still full of tenderness and emotion. "You have to let go of the past."

"She is my little girl. I'm never going to get over the fact that she is fucking a Malfoy."

"Stop it," Hermione hissed, looking around to see if anyone had overheard her husband. "Draco has been nothing but civil to us since their engagement was announced. It can't be easy for him either."

Ron frowned at her. He didn't see what was so hard for Malfoy. It wasn't like _he_ had to watch his 19-year-old daughter marry a 47-year-old loud-mouthed prat. "I should have hexed his bollocks off when I had the chance."

"If you don't change your attitude we are going to lose her forever," Hermione warned him.

Ron nodded reluctantly. "I'll behave for now, but if he _ever_ hurts her, I'm going to kill the rat bastard."

Hermione squeezed his hand, never turning away from the happy couple. "If he ever hurts her, I'll help hide the body."


	12. BREAKFAST PUB Rose and Teddy

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Breakfast Pub  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Teddy/Rose  
**Word Count:** 661  
**A/N:** Drabble for **mandy_jg** - Prompt: Boozy Kiss. Inspired by morning football traditions in West Lafayette, IN.

It was only 10:30 in the morning and Rose Weasley was already pissed. However, it wasn't completely her fault. The pubs in Sheffield opened early on the days the local Quidditch team had noon matches in order to get the community in the proper 'spirit' for the games. Rose had shown up at the _Galloping Gopher_ at 9 a.m. to buy a couple of rounds in an attempt to lose some of her status as an outsider. Now, five-and-a-half drinks later, she was well on her way to become a regular.

She was just about to order another round when a bloke wearing a 'Go Ugly Early' t-shirt sat on the stool next to her. When she looked into his face, Rose was startled to see the twinkling eyes of family friend, Teddy Lupin.

"Ted?" she blinked several times to try and clear her head. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, his hair changing from blue to light green. "Your dad asked me check in on you while I was in the area."

Rose rolled her eyes at her father's over-protectiveness. "Don't Aurors have better things to do than spy on the adult daughters of their co-workers?"

"It's my day off," he told her. "And there is nothing like tracking down cute witches to keep my skills at peak performance."

She blushed at his words. Although Ted was over eight years her senior, Rose had had a crush on him since she'd been a little girl. Moreover, she had never understood why her cousin Victoire had dumped him right after leaving Hogwarts. Before she could find out why he was in the area, the barkeep rang a bell mounted over the pub's sink and without stopping to think about it, Rose leaned over and kissed Teddy.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but she lost her balance and had to clutch his shoulders to keep from slipping off her stool. Teddy, whether from surprise or inclination, didn't pull away immediately. Rose sank into him and only halted the kiss when she heard the barkeep cough.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked, looking as stunned as Rose felt.

Rose licked her lips. "Whenever the barkeep rings the bell you are suppose to kiss someone in pub. It's tradition."

Teddy glared at the man standing behind the bar, who adverted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly how many blokes have you kissed today?"

"I dunno, maybe ten or twelve."

He shook his head. "They've been having a go at you."

"What?!"

"I think your Mum and Dad will be disappointed to find out that you are such an easy mark," Teddy joked.

Rose's face turned red and she didn't appear to be the slightest bit amused. Before he could stop her, she had climbed onto the seat of her stool. "Oi, wankers!" she called out loudly to the pub's patrons. "Next time you want to cop a cheap feel pick someone whose Dad and Uncle haven't shown her forty-seven different ways to disembowel randy wizards! Moreover–"

Ted yanked Rose back down to her seat. "I think they get the point," he told her, looking around the pub to make sure there wasn't going to be any trouble. "Besides," he continued, grinning widely as his hair turned to a dark shade of purple. "You still need to apologize to _me_ for copping a cheap feel."

Rose could blame the alcohol, but she knew her next words were inspired by more than the bottle. "No can do, Ted. If I apologize, I'll be implying that I'm not planning to kiss you in future, but I have every intention of doing just that."

His eyes opened wide. "You do?"

"Unless you have any objections," she replied, trying to look confident.

Teddy shook his head, still looking a bit bemused. He then leaned towards her, cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her gently. "No objections at all," he told her.


	13. NOW Rose and Teddy

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Now  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Teddy/Rose  
**Word Count:** 387  
**A/N:** Drabble for **idea_of_sarcasm** - Prompt: Slow Kiss.

Rose Weasley had Teddy Lupin pressed up against the door of the loo. They'd been dating for five months, but this was the first time he'd come home with her for a holiday. Hermione had put them in separate rooms and Ron had barked at Ted every time he glanced at Rose, let alone touched her. After a week of forced separation, Rose's self-control had shattered. She grabbed Teddy while he was walking down the hallway and pulled him into the only room in the house with a door that locked.

Now her lips were locked on his and her hands were inside of his jumper, stroking his skin. He clutched at her arse, lifting her off the ground slightly to rub her against his erection. Rose fumbled with his belt buckle before breaking their kiss so she could concentrate on getting Teddy's trousers off. She laughed quietly, pushed down his boxers, and started pressing kisses along his neck and his jaw. "Hurry," she whispered into his ear.

Ted grinned. He adored Rose like this – impetuous, forceful, and bossy. She was amazing with her hair loose and wild around her face. Suddenly it became clear to him that what he felt for Rose was more than just fondness, or affection, or lust. He was in love with her. As the realization swept over him, he grabbed her hands, pulled her arms above her head, and turned them around so she was the one pressed up against the door.

"Teddy!" she giggled, arching against him. "We don't have much time. We need to make this fast."

He shook his head and stared deeply into her eyes. "We have all the time in the world," he told her. He meant it; he was never going to let this woman go. "We are going to take it slow until you are coming out of your mind."

Rose caught her breath and then smirked up at him, looking sexier than ever before. "Alright, take your time, Lupin. I promise to wear black and cry real tears at your funeral," she teased

"I'm not worried," Teddy told her truthfully, as he slipped her shirt down her arms and pressed kisses along her neck. 'Besides', Ted thought to himself, 'there was no way Ron Weasley would kill the future father of his grandchildren.'


	14. PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT Rose and Scorpius

**************This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

**Title:** Practice Makes Perfect  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius/Rose  
**Word Count:** 294  
**A/N:** For my fifty kiss prompt table: Wet Kiss.

She thought for a first attempt it had been really… well, it had been really awful.

Sweet sixteen and never been kissed until she set up this rendezvous with Scorpius Malfoy. He, of course, had eagerly accepted since he was just as swotty and socially awkward as she.

"That was a bit… ah… wet," he stated, pushing his glasses higher up his nose with his index finger.

Rose nodded. "And disappointing. Perhaps we should try again, without using tongues this time."

Scorpius bobbed his head in agreement. "Tongues are definitely for more advanced kissers."

"Yeah. I think that must be where we went wrong. You can't be an Animagus without having first transfigured a rat into a teacup."

"So we'll give it another go then?" Scorpius asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Sure," Rose said, scooting a bit closer to him. "You know, Scorpius, I'm really glad you agreed to do this with me."

"I'm really glad you asked," he told her truthfully.

Both Rose and Scorpius liked being the best at whatever they attempted. This is why neither had ever tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. This is why both of them spent the majority of their free time in the library. And this is why kissing practice was necessary. While they could easily survive without dominating on the pitch, a life without kissing was too horrible to contemplate.

"Can you imagine having kissed someone like ithat/i on your first date to Hogsmeade? You would never get asked out again!"

"Don't worry, Rose," Scorpius replied, reaching out to gently place his fingers on her jaw. "We'll keep at it until we get it right."

"You're a brick, Scorpius," she grinned, leaning in to press her now dry lips to his.


	15. LIFE IS HARD AT 15 Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Life is Hard When You are 15  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 156

AN: Series of 10 microfics ("fics" that are made up of 10-15 words or less).

1. Naughty

Rose glared at Bridget Finnegan and her non-regulation length skirt.

2. Nice

Rose smiled as Scorpius passed her a spare quill.

3. Yes

She was so excited to be asked to Hogsmeade that Rose answered 'yes' before Rich Thomas even finished the question.

4. No

She did NOT want to share a table at the _Three Broomsticks_ with Scorpius and Bridget.

5. Run

Rose raised an eyebrow as Bridget ran past with tears streaking her face.

6. Walk

She was surprised to see Scorpius walk by moments later looking relieved and relaxed.

7. Create

Rose was shocked when Scorpius asked for her help in Transfiguration.

8. Destroy

Rose vowed to never speak to him again for wasting her time.

9. Basic

She blushed when Scorpius admitted that he just wanted to spend time alone with her.

10. Complicated

She gasped when Bridget called Scorpius a 'wanker' and then hexed him for breaking her heart.


	16. IMAGINATION Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Imagination  
Words: 350  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mention of character death.

Rose Weasley trudged up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower chastising herself for being so forgetful. She had promised her mum that she would stop daydreaming, but just this evening her mind had wandered during lessons and she'd left her notebook on the floor of the Tower.

As she pushed open the door to the roof, she was surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy peering over the edge of one of the parapets. He had earned a detention today for joking around with his housemates during class. Professor Sinistra had come down hard on them for not treating with respect the place where Albus Dumbledore had perished some twenty years ago.

Rose had no trouble treating this place with respect. She couldn't even pass by the steps leading up to it without thinking about Dumbledore's fall.

"I'm not insensitive," Scorpius stated harshly, his words breaking through Rose's distraction.

Rose blushed to realize she'd been staring at him.

"I just don't have a good imagination. I can't see my dad up here facing one of the most powerful and respected wizards of all time."

Rose nodded. "I sometimes wish I couldn't picture it. I tear up and want to cry whenever anyone mentions it."

"I've noticed," Scorpius replied.

Rose glanced away and located her notebook. "I'll just be going," she said, chancing one more look at him

"Wait!" Scorpius moved to intercept her. "Do you think… that is would you mind telling me what you think occurred here? I know the basics, but I need to be able to understand it on a more personal level – I want it to make an emotional impression."

Rose hesitated. This was exactly the sort of activity that would earn her mum's disapproval – wasting time imagining the feelings and mind-sets of those who had died decades ago. Moreover, spending time with the son of Draco Malfoy definitely wouldn't make her father happy. But for perhaps the first time in her life, Rose knew that in this instance her parents were wrong. This was important.

"Sure. Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about how I think it happened."


	17. HER HERO Rose and James II

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Her Hero  
Characters: Al, Rose, and James II  
Word Count: 343  
Rating: G  
AN: Written for lj user Leochi's 50 kid's story table. Prompt 21 – Feeling Better.

Rose Wealsey and Albus Potter had been born the same day just hours apart in rooms right next door to each other. Their cousin Fred liked to joke that they were twins separated before birth. Indeed, they often acted more like siblings than cousins. There wasn't a single thing that one did that the other didn't want to try.

When Al got a broom for his eighth birthday, Rose cried until she got sick on the living room carpet leading Hermione to finally break her 'no brooms before eleven' rule. When Dominique took Rose to get her ears pierced Al 'tagged' along and then spent two weeks allowance getting one of his pierced too. When Al thought it would be funny to put spiders into Lily's shoes, Rose spent the afternoon with him locating the biggest and scariest looking arachnids that could be found in the woods behind the Potter house.

Unfortunately, just because Rose and Al did most everything together did not mean that they got the same results. Al could fly faster and higher than Rose. The spiders he caught were bigger and more vicious than hers. His earring even coordinated better with his clothing. Rose tried not to mind always coming in second to her cousin, but it was difficult to completely ignore, especially since Al liked to tease her about it. When she couldn't just shrug off his comments, she'd run behind the house and cry.

In these moments of weakness, one person always comforted Rose. It wasn't her mum, or her Aunt Ginny, or even her younger cousin Lily. Instead, the person she counted on to dry her tears and hold her hand was Al's brother James. James never disregarded her feelings or told her to 'buck up' or tried to convince her that it didn't matter if she wasn't the best. Instead, he stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and offered to beat up Al. His concern and kindness made Rose feel better. Before long, she'd be ready to run off again and play.

For these reasons, although Al would always be Rose's best friend, James would forever be her hero.


	18. RECALLED Rose and Scorpius

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Recalled  
Words: 405  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: Second place winner for LJ Next-Gen Drabbles Rose/Scorpius Challenge.

Rose Weasley rushed into the library ten minutes before it closed, promising herself that she would never again to wait until the last minute to finish her potions' homework. After scanning the shelves, she groaned loudly upon realizing that all the sources on fluxweed had been checked out. If she failed to turn in her essay tomorrow, she'd surely get detention and miss the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match on Saturday.

Just when she was beginning to panic, Rose sensed someone behind her. Turning, she saw Scorpius Malfoy at the end of the aisle holding the book she needed. "Looking for this, Weasley?"

Rose nodded warily. Malfoy and she had a decidedly frosty relationship. She was a Slytherin, who enjoyed playing Quidditch and spent an extraordinary amount of time finding new ways to prank the other Houses. He, on the other hand, was a Ravenclaw prefect, who seemed to get his jollies by deducting points from her and her friends.

"Too bad you weren't here thirty minutes ago when I checked it out," he smirked.

"I don't suppose you consider letting me borrow it?" she asked, moving near him.

"Depends," he answered, looking more confident than usual.

"On what?"

"Whether or not you've reconsidered going to Hogsmeade with me."

"You were serious?" she replied. "I thought you were taking the piss."

"What can I say," he shrugged. "You intrigue me."

Rose snorted. "You realize going out with me will ruin your goodie-goodie reputation?"

"I like to live on the edge," he said in a voice much too serious for someone barely sixteen.

Rose bit her lip. He was such a stuffed shirt. Still, she thought, he was also cute and amusing when he wasn't being all swotty. Besides, she really needed the book he was holding.

"Fine. You've got a deal." She plucked, _The Foundations of Fluxweed_, from his arms. "Meet me tomorrow by Playle's tapestry of medieval Germany."

Scorpius looked confused. "Hogsmeade weekend isn't until next Saturday."

"I know," Rose replied, leaning close to him. "That means we don't have much time to get comfortable with each other before going out in public."

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Rose purred. "I need to learn all your secrets." She touched his top lip with her index finger. "Starting here and ending here," she smiled before nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth.

Rose then gave the dazed boy a wink and flounced off to write her essay.


	19. WRONG Rose and Draco

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Wrong  
Pairing: Draco/Rose  
Words: 290  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Explicit sex, cross-gen, infidelity.

He shouldn't be doing this.

He had changed, become a decent man, and earned the respect of his friends and associates.

He shouldn't be doing this because she was twenty-five year his junior. She had freckles, breasts that were too small, and hair that looked like a niffler nested in it. She was a Weasley, for Merlin's sake.

He shouldn't be doing this because his wife and son were in the next room.

Nevertheless, he'd followed her into the loo and locked the door with a flick of his wand. He cut off her protests with a punishing kiss, lifted her onto the vanity, pushed her knickers aside, and fucked her like she was a Knockturn Alley whore.

He shouldn't be doing this but he gave her a key to a room above The Leaky Cauldron where they could meet and he would show her what it meant to ache from the inside.

0-0-0

She shouldn't be doing this.

She had morals. She was courageous. She'd been raised to know the difference between right and wrong.

She shouldn't be doing this because he was married. He was her boyfriend's father. He wasn't even _that_ good looking.

She shouldn't be doing this because her parents despised him.

However, none of that had stopped her from spreading her legs after he'd pushed his way into the loo. It hadn't stopped her from arching her hips to meet the thrusts of his cock. It hadn't stopped her from biting her lip to silence a shout of pleasure as she came harder than she ever had in her life.

It also didn't stop her from agreeing to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron later that evening for what she hoped would be a repeat performance.


	20. DISTRACTION Rose and Draco

**********This was previously posted in my Random Drabbles story - but moved to Rose Drabbles for easier organization.**

Title: Distraction  
Pairing: Draco/Rose  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 562  
Warnings/Author Notes: Written for queenb23more and inspired by xXxVicky-BxXx's Draco/Rose story – Rebellion.

Draco's hands gripped the arms of his chair and he stifled another groan. He couldn't prevent, however, his hips from thrusting forward slightly as the eager witch kneeling at his feet sucked more forcefully on his cock. At his movement, she made a humming sound deep from the back of her throat and dug her nails into his thighs.

He smirked at the thought that this was an amazing ending to a truly terrible week. On Monday Scorpius had finished up his two year potions' apprenticeship then announced that he would be joining his mother in an extended world tour, rather than immediately starting to work in the Malfoy family's apothecary business. Draco had been forced to silently fume in frustration at the news.

Ever since he and Astoria had divorced during Scorpius' third year at Hogwarts, they had each tried to outdo the other when it came to "buying" their son's love. Draco had no doubt that during her holiday with Scorpius, Astoria would try to convince him that many more opportunities awaited him working in one of the Greengrass labs as opposed to his father's shop.

In an effort to remind the boy of what he would be leaving behind, Draco had thrown Scorpius a "Bon Voyage" party and invited all his school chums. He'd been far from pleased when Rose Weasley had shown up uninvited on the arm of her cousin Albus. She and Scorpius had dated briefly in seventh year and then had a very messy breakup that had forced all their friends to take sides. Scorpius still couldn't even hear her name without grimacing in distaste.

Draco had been prepared to throw the girl out of the house should she cause a scene, instead he hid his shock when she followed him into the den and began flirting. He'd half-heartedly tried to discourage her by commenting on their different ages, her history with his son, and the vast discrepancy in their sexual experiences. His last remark made her laugh.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy," Rose purred. "I'll go slow and be extra gentle so not to overwhelm you." She'd then kneeled down in front of him, unzipped his trousers, and proceeded to give him a mind-altering blow job.

Determined to prolong their encounter - it had been much too long since he'd felt anything so good - Draco closed his eyes tightly and rested his head against the back of the chair. Rose thwarted his desire, however, by sliding her hand from his thigh to his bollocks. She'd then proceeded to fondle and squeeze them gently until he came with loud moan and a shudder.

As Draco took deep breaths, attempting to regain his composure, Rose tucked him away and took a seat on the arm of his chair.

"If you want reciprocity, you'll have to give me time to recover," he informed her.

Rose ran her foot down his leg. "No rush. You can pay me back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I told my parents I was bringing my boyfriend over for dinner."

Draco ignored the boyfriend comment. "Your parents despise me."

"I know," Rose smirked.

And all of a sudden, Draco decided that perhaps Rose was just the distraction he needed to not dwell on what Scorpius would decide to do with his life when he returned from his holiday.


	21. INK Rose and Teddy

**Title:** Ink  
**Pairing:** Teddy/Rose  
**Request:** Teddy/Rose - Tattoo  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 623  
**Summary:** Rose just passed the final requirements to become an Auror. She and Teddy celebrate.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for Hondagirll.

Rose squeaked as the needle punctured her skin repeatedly.

"Jumpy lil' thing, aren't she?" commented the middle-aged blond man, who was currently pressing the tattoo machine's tip to the skin on Rose's shoulder.

"You have no idea," Teddy replied with a grimace.

"Oi!" Rose barked from her seat. "You can just shut your trap, Lupin. My dad told me you cried like a baby when you got yours."

"Was this before or after he found out we were dating?"

"What does it matter?" Rose asked.

"I think something burst in your father's head that day because ever since he's been unable to remember or convey information accurately."

Rose frowned and looked over her shoulder. "Why the bloody hell does it hurt so much? What are you using back there, a fishing hook?"

The blond put one of his hands on the top of her head and turned it until she was again facing forward. "Stop yur moving."

Rose huffed and looked at Teddy. "You are exaggerating about my father."

"Hardly."

"Then give me an example."

"How about when he told you that I was ring shopping with Victoire?"

"Well, you were with her in a jewelry store."

"She was showing me the bloody engagement ring that Pucey designed for her!"

Rose held her hands up in mock surrender. "You don't have to be so defensive about it. It was just a misunderstanding."

"You broke up with me for three days because of _that_ misunderstanding."

Rose rolled her eyes. "So my dad was wrong once, it doesn't mean he has it in for us."

"It's happened more than once," Teddy said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh please! Give me another example."

"How about when he told you that I went on a date with Mallory Davies from the Magical Law Enforcement department?"

"What else would you call having dinner with her in The Leaky Cauldron?" Rose groused.

"How about calling it surveillance? Which your dad _knew_ because he assigned Davies and me to the case."

"I suppose that one was a little suspicious."

The blond behind her snorted.

"You had better not be screwing anything up back there," Rose growled at him.

"And then," Teddy continued, obviously on a roll. "He told you that I tried to blackball you from the Auror program."

"You did try to blackball me!"

"I did nothing of the sort! I just told Harry that it would kill me if anything bad happened to you in the field. He's my godfather, the man I go to with personal issues. I wasn't talking to him as my boss – the head of the Auror division."

"It still cost me an extra two weeks of physical training."

"I think your father giving you a grade of 'unsatisfactory' just might have been more responsible for that," Teddy reminded her.

"He was completely unreasonable. I finished 20 seconds before everyone else!"

"Ah, yes. But the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley must be at least 30 seconds faster than all other recruits since she'll be the one everyone is aiming at."

"Both you and he are idiots."

Teddy's mouth quirked in a half smile. "Maybe. But you are a full-fledged Auror now, getting your celebratory tattoo, ready to take on the bad guys, and I love you."

Rose grinned at his words.

"All done," the tattooist stated.

Squealing in delight, Rose hopped from her seat and turned around to show Ted. "How's it look?"

"Ur… it's great. But why in the world would you want to get a realistic looking spider tattooed on your shoulder?"

Rose smirked as she checked out her inking in the mirror. "Let's just say that I think its time my dad accepted the fact that we're together."

The End


	22. FOREVER YOURS Rose and Al Severus

Title: Forever Yours  
Pairing: Rose/Albus Severus  
Request from birdseyeview: Rose/Al - The Burrow and Jealousy  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 435  
Summary: Al just doesn't get what Rose sees in Scorpius Malfoy.

"I don't know what you see in that git," Al groused, throwing a stone in the pond behind the Burrow.

"What git?" Rose asked from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bank.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Al spat out the name as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

"He's smart, cute, and funny. How many more requirements do I need?"

"How about pleasant to be around?"

"He's pleasant to me," Rose replied, tilting her head as she stared at him.

"Well, he's only pleasant to pretty girls. That means he's really cunning, not pleasant at all."

"Al, are we really having a discussion about semantics?"

He bent down to pick up another stone before turning away from her and facing the pond. "Why did you go to Hogmeade with him?"

"He was the only person who asked me," Rose said gently, watching as he hurled the rock as far as he could across the water.

"We always go to together!" he said forcefully, turning around quickly to stare at her incredulously. "I never had to ask before."

"I know but sometimes it is nice not to be taken for granted."

"What?" Al exclaimed, walking toward her, his eyes scanning her face. "Do you really think I take you granted? I would never do that! If it were only up to me, I'd march to the Burrow right now and tell them all how I feel about you."

Rose reached out and grabbed his hand, a wistful smile on her face. "I can't let you do that. It's too soon. If my mum and dad knew about us I'd be shipped off to Beauxbatons faster than you could cast an Obliviate.

"I don't see why. It's not like I'm a Death Eater," Al responded, squeezing her fingers.

"They'd say that we're too young, that we are confused because we spend so much time together. They'd say that if we only let ourselves date other people we'd see that there are so many different kinds of love in the world."

Al knelt down in front of her. He didn't release her right hand, but used his left to take her by the chin so she couldn't turn away. "But it is us for good, right? Are you are sure that this, that I am what you want?"

"Forever," Rose responded, sounding as serious and positive of her answer as she ever did in the classroom.

Al leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that was passionate, romantic, and just a little desperate. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Al. And soon we won't have to hide it."

The End


	23. NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT Rose and Draco

**Title:** No Time Like the Present  
**Pairing:** Draco/Rose  
**Request:** Forbidden by queenbmore23  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 775  
**Summary:** Rose finds herself stuck in Draco's bedroom at the Manor when Narcissa and Lucius arrive home unexpectedly.  
**Author's Notes:** I am so glad that others, besides me, find this pairing fascinating! I do so enjoy writing them.

Rose squirmed and wiggled her bum but could not free herself from the ropes that bound her to the chair in Draco's room.

She knew he would blame her for what happened. After all, he _had_ given her a verbal list of about twenty or thirty things that she shouldn't touch if she didn't want to suffer the consequences. Rose, however, hadn't been paying close attention to his monologue. Instead, she'd been concentrating on not laughing as she watched him hopping around trying to quickly get his pants and shoes on so he could go greet his parents.

Lucius and Narcissa were supposed to be on a holiday in Europe, but they'd returned early and demanded a word with their son. Draco had been so discombobulated at their unexpected arrival that he'd leapt out of bed, dressed, and ordered her not to leave the room – not to touch anything – not to make a noise.

Rose hadn't hesitated to ignore his commands and immediately began snooping about his private things. Unfortunately, the moment she'd touched the jewelry box on his dresser ropes had sprung from the walls and bound her to a chair.

She probably should feel guilty about prying, but she didn't. After all, it was now her room too. She giggled at the thought. Rose Weasley, daughter of a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor, was the new mistress of Malfoy Manor. Or, perhaps, she was only the deputy mistress until Narcissa, the true mistress, cocked up her toes. There was probably a handbook somewhere covering all the rules and regulations Malfoy brides needed to know. Rose would look in to acquiring a copy as soon as she was free.

As Rose rolled her neck to relieve some tension in her shoulders, she still couldn't believe Draco had married her. Although the day had started off in a fairly typical manner, it had quickly morphed into something out of the ordinary. Rose had snuck into Draco's office at Malfoy Industries during her lunch break for a fast fuck. However, upon discovering that his parents and Scorpius were away from the Manor, she'd demanded to be allowed to "visit" his bedchamber, rather than shag on the uncomfortable leather couch in his office. He'd refused and their disagreement had become a shouting match. Rose accused Draco of being ashamed of dating a Weasley while he argued that she was only with him to inflict pain and suffering on her parents.

And just when it looked like they would end their relationship for good and never again share an intimate moment, Draco had Apparated them to Gretna Green, placed an expensive looking ring on her finger, and promised to love, honor, and respect her for the rest of his life. It had been very romantic. At least it felt romantic as long as she didn't recall his muttered comment about how his vows weren't a huge commitment since his life would undoubtedly be much shorter with a harpy for a wife. After the ceremony, he'd brought Rose to Malfoy Manor and proceeded to shag her silly.

Looking down at herself, Rose was thankful that she'd put on her slip after getting out of bed. It was going to be mortifying enough to have Draco find her tied up without the added embarrassment of being naked. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose caught sight of her wand sticking out from below Draco's bed. If she could reach it, there was a chance she could free herself without his ever being the wiser. Rose stretched out her foot, ended up losing her balance, toppled over the chair, and set off a loud alarm.

Scrunching her nose at what appeared at the disgusting layer of dust under her new husband's bed, Rose hoped that he had the sense to leave his parents downstairs when he came to check on her. As the door to the bedroom was thrown open Rose's faith in Draco's ability to think quickly in stressful situations evaporated. She could see three sets of legs seemingly frozen in place.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed in obvious distress at scene before her.

"Now, Mum," Draco began, sounding nervous. "It isn't what you are thinking. Rose is here voluntarily…"

"Forget that!" the statuesque blond interrupted in a rather horrified tone. "Is she wearing the Malfoy family heirloom diamond?"

"Ur… about t-that," Draco stammered.

Rose giggled at his discomfort, drawing all eyes back to her immobilized form. _Oh well, no time like the present to make introductions._ She smirked at her in-laws. "Do you prefer I call you as Lucius and Narcissa or Mum and Dad?"

The End


	24. LOVE SICK Rose and Draco

**Title:** Love Sick  
**Pairing:** Draco/Rose  
**Request:** Draco/Rose (romantic situation) for Mlui187  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 643  
**Summary:** Draco gets some disturbing news from his healer.  
**Author's Notes:** First - I know this isn't a REAL romantic situation, but I just couldn't write a romantic Draco with Rose. This is as close as I got, sorry if it falls short. Second, I wrote this thinking about it as an outtake from Draco's POV of a future chapter in The Dragon and the Rose.

Draco was growing alarmed. This was the fifth healer he'd seen in three weeks. He'd been tested for nefarious potions, cunning curses, disreputable spell affects, magical maladies, physical ailments, and even Muggle diseases. Yet none of the wizards or witches he'd seen could diagnose his affliction. The last one had even suggested that perhaps "nothing at all was wrong." _The stupid, idiotic, man._

If nothing was wrong with him, if he was healthy, then how did one explain the sweaty palms, the stomach churning, and his rapidly beating heart? It was true that these things did not happen all the time. They were fleeting, but no less real despite their transitory nature.

Determined to find the answer to his situation, Draco agreed to an appointment with Padma Patil, a Muggle-trained specialist who focused on neurological problems. He had avoided going to this particular healer because she had been on the receiving end of a nasty Cruciatus Curse he cast under the direction of the Carrows during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Still desperate times – and research into the legal and magical implications of the Hippocratic Oath – had convinced him that an appointment with Patil would be safe, even if not prudent.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said in a cold voice as she entered the examining room.

"Healer Patil," he responded just as coldly.

She got right down to business. "I've been reviewing your charts and medical records and I find your symptoms to be very common."

"You do? How come none of the professionals I've visited have been able to tell me what's wrong?"

"I suspect that because of your advanced age they didn't consider this particular condition a possibility."

"My advanced age? I'm only forty-five. I'm same age you are!" _Crazy bint._

"Yes, well, this particular condition is more typical among those in their early teens," she explained calmly.

Draco frowned. The only "condition" he could think of that primarily affected teenagers were spots, which – thank Merlin – he'd never had to worry about. "It must be exceedingly rare."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's quite common. Most people experience their first episode between the ages of fourteen and seventeen and often have several more occurrences throughout their lifetime."

Draco glared at her. Patil was obviously having a go at him. There was no way some epidemic of monumental proportions had occurred about which he had no knowledge. "And what exactly is this _condition_ called?" he sneered.

"You're in love."

"Impossible," he scoffed. "I'm married."

"Unfortunate for Mrs. Malfoy, yet still true," Patil replied.

Suddenly, Draco's head began to hurt. "Who?"

"That I can't tell you. However, if you think back to when your symptoms began and who you are around whenever they appear, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

0-0-0

He was waiting for her when she returned from dinner at her parents.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to test something," he told her.

"Well forget it. I was a guinea pig for my uncle George too many times. I vowed never to let myself–"

He shut her up by covering her mouth with his own. As she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Draco began to feel ill. His stomach lurched, his heart pounded in his chest, his mind became blurry with images of holding, fucking, worshiping this girl for the rest of his life. He pushed her away, sat down heavily on her bed, and buried in his face in his hands.

Rose knelt in front of him and rested her chin on his knee. When he looked up into her deep blue eyes, they were filled with concern. "Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "I've done something unbelievably stupid."

"What?" she inquired, her eyebrow arched in wariness.

"I've fallen in love with you."

The End


	25. NICE MEN Rose and Scorpius

Title: Nice Men  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 470  
A/N(optional): Written for **birdseyeview**'s birthday. She gave me the prompt: Nice boys don't kiss like that.

Rose Weasley was exactly the sort of girl Scorpius Malfoy had always wanted to date. She was attractive, intelligent, witty, out-going, athletic, and from a respectable, influential family. Yet every time he asked her out, she found some excuse to turn him down. Finally, he'd had enough. "I think you're prejudiced!"

She glared at him. "Exactly what am I prejudiced about, Malfoy?"

"Obviously you are prejudiced against good looking blokes!"

Rose shook her head. "I like nice men, Malfoy."

"It _is_ possible to be attractive and nice, Weasley."

"Certainly you aren't speaking from a personal experience?" Rose taunted.

"See this is exactly the sort of narrow-minded bigotry I was referring to."

Rose sighed. "Fine, you can have one date, but if you do anything rude or arrogant I'm walking out and you'll never get another chance."

"Of course," Scorpius smiled, pleased with himself for finally wearing down her defenses. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

On the evening of their date, Scorpius made an effort to be a delightful companion. He showed up at Rose's flat on time, carrying flowers. He took her to an exclusive restaurant, where he didn't attempt to order for her, but instead made suggestions based upon dishes he'd enjoyed in the past. He entertained her tales about his job at Gringott's and showed real interest in her work at the Ministry. After dinner, as they strolled through Diagon Alley, Scorpius relaxed and talked naturally with Rose about everything from Muggle cinema to the new offensive strategy of the Chudley Cannons. By the time their evening came to an end, Scorpius was so well and truly enamored with the girl that he had forgotten all about his promise to behave.

Therefore, the chaste kiss next to lips that Scorpius had planned at the beginning of the evening was supplanted with gentle brush of the lips, a nibble on the corner of her mouth, and the swipe of his tongue against her full bottom lip. When her lips parted either from surprise or delight, he lost no time in probing the depths of her mouth and caressing her tongue with his. Her tiny shiver and the hum from the back of her throat caused him to wrap his arms tightly around her, while he continued to delve into the warmth of her mouth. When the finally broke apart, Scorpius could not prevent a tiny smirk of satisfaction from gracing his face at her breathless astonishment.

His smirk melted away, however, when Rose frowned. "Nice men don't kiss like that."

"Oh fuck, Rose… I didn't mean… it's just that I really like you. I had such a good time tonight… I forgot…"

Rose covered his mouth with one of her hands. "It's okay," she smiled. "I think it's time that I dropped my rule on only dating nice men."


	26. JINXED Rose and Scorpius

Title: Jinxed  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 347  
Warning: Drabble written for **elyaeru** based on her prompt: "Is that my bra?"

Rose froze in the doorway. She had popped over to Scorpius' and Al's flat hoping that either her cousin or her boyfriend was free to join her for dinner. Instead, she'd walked in on Scorpius with his arms locked around a shirtless Al.

"What the fuck is going on?" she demanded.

Both the men jumped and turned toward her in surprise.

"Ur… h-hey, Rose," Al stammered.

"Is that my _bra_?" Rose gasped, as she noticed that Al had what looked like a piece of black lace wrapped around his chest.

Scorpius blushed. "Al's just helping me practice."

"Practice what?"

"You know…"

Rose silently arched an eyebrow.

"He can't figure out how to unhook your bra," Al stated with a grimace.

"And so you…"

"Wrapped it around myself so he could practice."

Rose slowly counted to ten. When she had calmed down, she pointed her finger at Al. "You owe me a new bra."

"Why?!" Al asked with a frown.

"Because you've stretched it out!" Rose huffed in exasperation. She then turned toward Scorpius. "And you!"

"Yes?" he murmured, obviously bracing himself for a lecture or worse.

She walked toward him until her finger hit his chest. "From now on _I'm_ the only one you are allowed to practice undressing."

Scorpius gave Rose a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to be all suave for you."

"That was never going to happen," she told him teasingly. "Besides I love you the way you are."

Scorpius mouth dropped open. "You do?"

Rose nodded, walked into his arms, and kissed him.

"Oh fuck, Rose," Scorpius stated a bit shakily after he broke their kiss. "I love you, too."

"I'm going to be sick," Al muttered. "I can take this off now?" He snapped the strap holding up Rose's bra.

"You can try," Rose smirked. "But that's one of the bras my dad jinxed when he found out that I was dating Scorpius."

"Jinxed?" Al asked, starting to look worried.

"Yeah," Rose replied, grabbing Scorpius' hand and drawing him out the flat's front door. "They can only be removed by a Weasley."

The End


	27. ADVICE Rose and Scorpius and Dominique

Title: Advice  
Pairing: Rose&Scorpius/Dominque  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 378  
Warning: Drabble written for **queenb23more** based on her prompt: "in over [my] head?"

"I need some advice," Scorpius said quietly as he plopped down beside Rose in the library.

"Don't ever wear that shade of yellow again. It makes you look jaundiced," she replied not bothering to look up from her book.

Scorpius sighed deeply.

Rose glanced at him. "What?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"I need advice about your cousin."

"Al?"

"Merlin, no."

"Lily?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"Molly?"

"No."

"Buggering hell, Scorpius, just give me a name otherwise we'll be playing Twenty Weasleys for the next hour."

He looked around making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "Dominique."

"What do you want to know about her for?" Rose asked with a frown.

"She agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday."

"She's three years older than you!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's why I need advice. I can deal with girls our age, but she's way out of my league."

Rose rolled her eyes. "She isn't out of your league. Dom doesn't date boys she considers beneath her."

Scorpius grimaced slightly. "Come on, Rose, we both know she only said 'yes' because I'm your and Al's best friend."

"Merlin, stop being so pathetic," Rose huffed. "You are good looking, smart, funny, sweet, athletic, and kind. She is lucky that a guy like YOU noticed someone like HER."

Scorpius flushed in embarrassment and pleasure. "So you think she really likes me?"

Rose shrugged and looked back down at her book. "I don't know why else she would have agreed to go out with you."

Grinning widely, Scorpius kissed Rose on the cheek and hopped up from his chair. "Thanks Rose! I'll see you at dinner."

Rose grunted a response and began working on her essay again.

Less than a minute after Scorpius left the library, Dominique took the seat he had vacated. "You were supposed to let him down easily," she grumbled. "You know I'm only agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Yes, but you're an idiot," Rose replied waspishly, glancing up at her beautiful, blond cousin. "Instead of trying to warn him off, you should take advantage of this opportunity to get to know him better, because – to tell the truth - Scorpius is way out of your league."

The End


	28. LIVING ARRANGEMENTS Rose and Narcissa

Title: Living Arrangements  
Pairing: Astoria&Narcissa&Rose  
Word Count: 156

Narcissa set down her tea cup and Asteria did the same, an uneasy silence falling over the two women.

"I can't wait to move in here! I'm dying to paint the drawing room bright orange and decorated it with Cannon's memorabilia. The entire family could then gather there and listen to games on the wireless," Rose prattled, seemingly oblivious to their horrified silence. "My dad uses the carriage house for his Quidditch collectibles. Mum hates them, but I think they are awesome. He even has a Viktor Krum doll from the 1994 World Cup. I mean it is a little worse for wear, but still it's really cool. He said I could have it as a wedding gift. I could place it right on top of the—"

"Perhaps," Narcissa interrupted, "Scorpius was right. The two of you should get a place of your own after you get married instead of moving directly into the Manor."


	29. SNOB Rose and Scorpius

Title: Snob  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Word Count: 239

"What the fuck are you thinking, Rose?"

"I was thinking that if I had to listen to one more minute of Blaise Zabini prattling on about how 'horrid' it is working with goblins I was going to lose my lunch," she replied waspishly.

"You don't get to do that," Scorpius told her.

"What? I just stated my opinion!"

"You were deliberately rude to one of my father's friends. Someone who had been unfailingly polite to you and done nothing more disagreeable than state an opinion about his co-workers. An opinion, moreover, I've heard your Uncle Bill utter more than once."

Rose clenched her jaw. She hated being reprimanded. "I don't know why your knickers are in a twist. It isn't like Zabini is anyone important."

"You're such a snob," Scorpius told her. "Everyone deserves to be treated with common respect and courtesy, even if they lack power and influence in the wizarding world. Frankly, I'm ashamed of your attitude."

"You're not serious!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," he replied, angrily. "In fact, I don't want to see you anymore until you are able to guarantee me that nothing of this sort will ever happen again."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I hope you are prepared for a long wait, because I don't intent to apologize or promise anything!"

"Fine," Scorpius grunted, picking up his cloak and brushing past her. "Then this is goodbye."


	30. WEIRD THINGS Rose and Scorpius

Title: Weird Things  
Pairing: Scorpius/Rose  
Word Count: 381

It is not like Billy's a stranger to weird things. He had, after all, worked the graveyard shift at Woollies for the last five years. Still there was something definitely 'off' about the couple who'd just moved into the flat across from him.

The girl was normal enough, cute even with her curly red hair and freckled nose. However, every now and then he'd see her in the hall with a large goose or peacock feather stuck behind her ear. He teased her about it once, but she'd blushed so deeply and stammered on for a good five minutes about a flock of wild birds roaming the park that he'd been a bit wary around her ever since.

The bloke, however, was most definitely a nutter. He constantly walked around the building carrying a broom, kept an owl in a cage or the roof, and dressed like someone who'd walked into a Charity Shop and indiscriminately selected items to wear without regard to their color or size. He also had a habit of blurting out random pieces of information, as if he had just learned about them for the first time. "Amazing instrument the telly!" or "Hamlet really had a tough family life, huh?" It was really disconcerting.

Still Billy could just nod and go on his way most of the time. Today, however, he come out of flat and seen the bloke pointing a stick at his door knob and muttering some gibberish under his breath.

"Um… do you need any help?" Billy had asked.

Before he could answer, the girl had come up the stairs, her eyes wide at the stick in her companion's hand. "Use the key, Malfoy," she hissed.

"Oh, yeah!" he replied, putting the stick in his back pocket. He grabbed his key, turned it in the lock, and then gave the girl a big kiss. "You're brilliant, luv."

Billy watched as the girl shook her head in amusement and pushed him into their flat. "Is he okay?"

She nodded, but looked nervous. "He's fine. Ur…. hit his head when we were back in school. Made him forgot a lot of stuff. I still love him. Crazy, huh?"

Billy smiled gently and watched as she entered her flat. Maybe his neighbors weren't so weird after all.


	31. DITCHED Rose and Draco

**Title:** Ditched  
**Pairing:** Rose/Draco  
**Words:** 358  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** What do you do when your best friends ditch you?

He found her tied with Christmas lights to a tree in the back garden.

"Something wrong, Ms. Weasley?"

She jerked her head up and glared at him. "You mean besides me getting ditched by my cousin and your son? No, nothing wrong at all, Mr. Malfoy."

Although her anger was misdirected, he liked her boldness. "And here I thought you had those two wrapped around your little finger."

Rose frowned. "So did I. Apparently, their deference to my wishes ends the moment exposed breasts get involved."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"James invited them to a Muggle strip club where his new girlfriend dances."

"And they tied you up because you disapproved?"

"Fuck, no! I wanted to go along and see what all the fuss was about. They tied me up because they were afraid that my presence would put a damper on their ability to drool over all the naked women."

Draco shook his head. "I really have raised an idiot."

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed sounding affronted for this slight to her friend. "This little incident not withstanding, Scorpius is great. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"He's a plonker if he went to watch random women stripping when he could have had you," he told her softly, reaching out and flicking one of the blinking lights near the top of her breasts.

Rose found it momentarily difficult to swallow. "He couldn't have had me."

"No?"

She shook her head. "I'm not attracted to him. I like… I like older men."

Draco smirked and pushed from his mind any consideration of the trunk-load of trouble that would come his way should word of exactly what he planned to do the fiery redhead got back to her father or uncle. "Let's get you untied, Ms. Weasley. Then you can come up to my private study and plot an appropriate revenge."

Rose blushed and dropped her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile that curved her lips. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered.

With a flick of his wrist, he vanished the lights and took the girl by the arm. "Trust me, my dear. The pleasure is all mine."

The End


	32. DRIVEN Rose and Draco

**Title:** Driven  
**Pairing: **Rose/Draco  
**Words:** 483  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Cross-Gen

She was exactly the kind of woman he hated. She was driven, she wanted to accomplish things, and - like her mother - she was a bossy, know-it-all. He'd had enough driven women in his life. His mother had been driven to be the best wife, the best hostess, and the most fashionable socialite in the wizarding world. His Aunt Bellatrix had been driven to be the fiercest fighter and biggest sadist among the Dark Lord's followers. And, his ex-wife, Astoria, had been driven to use his family's bank account to finance her career as a magical photographer.

He'd promised himself to never again start a relationship with a driven woman. Yet here he was, lying naked in her bed, trying to ignore her prattle. Merlin, he needed to get dressed and go home. Remaining here was just asking for unwanted complications.

As he started to reach for his trousers, however, he felt her hand on his abdomen. "You know, Malfoy, I think you might be just the thing I've need."

He turned toward her slightly, his eyebrow arched in interest. "I sincerely doubt that."

She sat up, causing the bed sheet to slip down and expose her generous breasts. The sight reminded Draco exactly why he'd temporarily forgotten his 'no driven women' policy when he'd run into her strolling through Muggle London enjoying the holiday lights.

"Seriously, it's past time that I engaged in a little self-exploration. My entire life has been about pleasing my parents and being the 'good girl.' I haven't spent near enough time discovering what makes me happy."

"And exactly how could I assist you?"

"Well, naturally part of my self-exploration will be sexual."

"Naturally," he replied, watching as her blush traveled up from her chest to the tips of her ears.

"Ascertaining what I like in bed, what my kinks are, and what kind of perversions I'm willing to engage in, should be a big part of figuring out the real Rose Weasley."

"Why me?" he asked, at the same time leaning over and stroking one of her breasts.

Rose closed her eyes briefly when he pinched her nipple. It took her several seconds to catch her breath and answer him. "You're unattached, attractive, and have just demonstrated a level of competence in this area that far exceeds anyone else I've ever been with."

Draco smirked. "I hope you realize, my dear, that if I agree to this, I won't be satisfied until we've covered a wide range of sexual experiences."

Rose nodded. "I'm certain that once we begin you'll find me quite driven in my quest for all types of knowledge."

Despite her words, Draco didn't even pause before pulling her toward him and kissing her deeply. He would later, much later, be forced reevaluate his entire dismissal of driven women. But for now, he was simply going to enjoy the benefits of such single-minded purpose.


	33. PERFUNCTORY Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** 32. Perfunctory  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 212  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **lynnec114**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Rose smiled awkwardly at her father-in-law until Scorpius poked her in the ribs. She stepped forward, placed her hands on Draco's shoulders, kissed him on the cheek, and then quickly moved back. "Thank you for the flat in Mayfair, father Malfoy. You're too generous. We really shouldn't accept."

Looking uncomfortable, Draco patted Rose on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. I can't have my future grandchild being raised in that hovel you call home. Since I can't convince you to move into the Manor, at least now I'll be able to sleep without worrying that your neighbors will slit your throats."

0-0-0

Scorpius leaned down and brushed his lips against Hermione's cheek. "I can't thank you enough for being here during Chloe's birth. I couldn't have handled taking care of Rose and the baby all by myself."

She squeezed his hand. "There weren't wards strong enough to keep me away. Just make sure to Floo if you need anything."

Scorpius nodded and then stuck out his hand to Rose's dad. "Thank you for the help, sir."

Ron frowned, but couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes. "A handshake? I've been running errands like a house elf for two weeks and all I get is a handshake? I want my perfunctory in-law kiss, too!"

The End


	34. SURPRISE Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** 50. Surprise  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 705  
**AN:** Happy Christmas **mollywheezy**! Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Scorpius plopped down on the davenport next to Rose, shaking his head. "My mother likes you!"

"You don't have to sound so shocked. I'm a very likeable person."

He turned his head and stared at her. "She's never before liked any girl I've brought home, even the one's she told me to date!"

"That's because you've only ever dated either slags or idiots."

He frowned. "That's not true."

"Okay. Sorry. Sometimes you did branch out and date girls who were BOTH slags and idiots."

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head. "For someone who until recently claimed to despise me with a burning passion, you sure know a lot of about my past dating habits, Ms. Weasley."

"Think of me like an anthropologist studying the social development of egotistical, blond, pure-blooded, prats."

"I thought anthropologists were supposed to only observe their subjects, not interact and affect their choices?"

"What can I say?" Rose laughed, shifting positions so that she was straddling him. "I've lost all objectivity and detachment and 'gone native.'"

And then, before he could respond, she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She wanted Scorpius to feel the extent of her fascination, affection, and desire for him. Although she typically played it cool and never let him know just how involved her heart was in their budding romance, his boldness in bringing her to meet his family had convinced her it was time to be more open with him.

When they finally broke the kiss, Scorpius couldn't prevent a small smirk from crossing his lips. "I'm stunned at your inappropriate behavior, Rose! Kissing me so intimately while in my father's home, what would my mum think?"

Rose started to reply, but his mother's voice froze the words in her throat. "I'm certain your mother would be stunned that you'd be so indelicate as to tease the poor girl so soon after dinner."

Rose tried to hop off Scorpius' lap, but he held her tight, so she buried her face on his neck.

"Exactly how long after dinner do I have to wait before I can tease her?" Scorpius asked over the top of her head.

"Odious boy! It's no wonder you've never attracted a 'nice girl' before," Astoria chided. "When Rose has regained her composure, if she doesn't want to immediately flee your presence, why don't you both join your father and me for pudding on the veranda."

"Yes, mum."

After several seconds of silence, Rose lifted her head. "Is she gone?"

Scorpius nodded. "Are you horribly put-out?"

"I'm mortified! I'll never be able to look your mum in the face again. I think I should go home immediately."

Scorpius smiled. "Don't be a goose. If you keep dating me, I can almost guarantee you'll be much more embarrassed than this in the future!"

When Rose giggled in response, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Seriously, Rose, I know it's way too soon to have a discussion about where our relationship might be headed, but I really like you. I think we could probably be really amazing together, so I'm thrilled my mum likes you. Now if you could go out there and charm my dad, I'll know we were meant to be."

"You're awful," Rose laughed. "I can't believe I ever agreed to date you."

"But you did and now I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't get away."

Rose stood and smiled at him happily. "Alright, let's go brave your parents. Do you suppose your mother told your father what we were doing?"

Scorpius reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled himself to his feet. "You can depend upon it. I'm also certain he'll say something completely horrible about it, so be prepared. Just make sure to answer him snootily and not to blush, then he'll be putty in your hands."

Rose shook her head. "Why do I doubt that?"

"Because you, my dear, have a suspicious mind. Undoubtedly it comes from being related to Aurors, professional jokesters, and other unsavory characters."

Rose laughed again and squeezed his hand. "I _do_ really liked you, Malfoy."

"I know," he grinned down at her. "And I've never been so surprised and amazed about anything in my life."

The End


	35. SNOW ANGEL Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Snow Angel  
**Words:** 174  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** N/A

Rose shoved a fistful of snow down the back of Scorpius' jumper then took off at a sprint towards the castle.

Despite his surprise, Scorpius easily caught up and pulled her to the ground.

"Say you're sorry," he demanded, straddling her waist.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "You can't make me, Malfoy!"

Arching an eyebrow, he scooped up some snow and held it above her threateningly. "Say you're sorry, Weasley."

"You wouldn't dare," she taunted with a wide smile.

Scorpius shook his head and Rose saw a gleam of _something_ appear in his eyes. "You're right," he stated softly, lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers aggressively.

When he finally lifted his head, he grinned at the dazed look on Rose's face. "You're an angel," he told her softly.

Rose blushed and tentatively wet her lips.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "A snow angel." He then thrust a handful of snow up her shirt, leaped up, and ran as quickly as he could away from the furious redheaded girl.


	36. PATIENCE Rose and Scorpius

Title: Patience  
Words: 100  
Rating: G

Scorpius was a patient man, but this was getting ridiculous. For three years he'd failed to catch Rose under the mistletoe. He'd convinced himself that she would never consider a romantic relationship unless he could surprise her with a holiday kiss. However, each Christmas she avoided the mistletoe. This year he had been determined that things would be different, yet somehow she'd thwarted him again.

"Sod it," he murmured, pulling Rose into his arms and kissing her deeply despite being a dozen meters away from the plant.

"Scorpius?"

"Merry Christmas, Rose," he smiled; delighted his patience had finally worn thin.


	37. FINGER KISS Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** 25. Finger Kiss  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 306  
**AN:** Happy Christmas Happy New Year **potterhead37**! Inspired in part by **inell**'s prompt – Roses in Bloom. Part of my 50 Kisses prompt table.

Scorpius uncovered Rose's eyes. "Surprise!"

She blinked and looked around. "We're in a garden…"

"Not just _any_ garden. This is the Chelsea Flower Show!"

Rose frowned at him. "Flowers? Seriously? This is how you want to spend our day together?"

"It will be great!" Scorpius enthused. "There are show gardens, urban gardens, and courtyard gardens on all display. There is also a Floral Design Marquee and a pavilion with a huge display of flowers from all around the world."

Rose scratched the back of her head and wondered if Scorpius was having a go at her. "I never knew you liked herbology."

"I don't," he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her down a path between two garden exhibits. "I just like flowers. I think they are magical without really being magical, you know."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Not really."

Smiling down at her, Scorpius summoned a rose from the nearest display and began to explain all the intricacies of stem size, petal symmetry, and color variation. Rose tried to act interested, after all Scorpius had sat with her through several dozen heartbreaking Chudley Cannons matches, but it was hard to get excited about a stupid flower. At least that is what she thought until she pricked her finger on one of the rose's thorns. "Damn," she exclaimed as a spot of blood appeared.

Before she could react further, Scorpius had lifted her hand to his mouth and covered the tip of the injured finger with his lips, lightly stroking his tongue along the tiny wound.

Rose wet her lips, incredibly turned on by his actions.

"Did that stop the sting?"

Rose nodded unable to find her voice.

"Would you like to see more of the gardens?"

"I'd love to," she responded breathlessly and immediately began looking for another plant she could wound herself with.

The End


	38. A REAL BIG BROTHER Rose and Teddy

**Title:** A Real Big Brother  
**Pairing:** Rose/Teddy  
**Words:** 176  
**Rating:** pg-13

**AN: **2nd place in the LJ nextgen_drabble Rose/Teddy competition.

It was natural that so many of the Weasley and Potter cousins turned to Teddy for advice and help. He was like the ultimate big brother. He knew how to coax extra speed out of the old brooms at the Burrow, he knew where all the secret passages at Hogwarts were, and he knew the best spells for avoiding detection from one's parents when sneaking in late at night. However, since he wasn't _really_ anyone's big brother, he got all the work of being an older sibling without getting to participate in any of the teasing, tattling, and taunting that typical big brothers got to enjoy.

So while Teddy never minded hearing the phrases, 'Could you show me how…" and "Teach me how to…" and "What's the best way to…", he always felt like he was missing out on something important.

It wasn't until Rose pulled him into the loo during her fifteenth birthday party and begged him to teach her how to snog, that Teddy saw the advantage of not being her _real_ big brother.


	39. SEEN ENOUGH Draco and Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Seen Enough  
**Kink Showcased:** Troilism, involving unknowing third party  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Rose/Scorpius, Rose/Draco  
**Summary:** Draco watches while Scorpius has sex with Rose.  
**Warnings:** Infidelity  
**Word Count:** 1,168  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the LJ Kinkfest. When I started thinking about the complexity of a Rose–Scorpius–Draco love triangle, I couldn't resist making it even more convoluted. Tons of thanks to the adorable **hondagirll** who provided me with such a quick beta job!

Draco was quite certain he shouldn't be watching this.

He didn't know the proper etiquette for walking into a room while one's son shagged his step-mother (and not coincidentally one's new wife), but standing quietly in the doorway observing the boy's technique was probably inappropriate.

Nevertheless, it was a fascinating study. Scorpius had propped Rose's feet on the edge of the dining room table. He stood between her thighs with his hands clutching her knees to keep her anchored in place while he pounded into her. From the noises his wife was making, Draco could only assume that she was enjoying the position.

He was disappointed that they were both almost fully clothed. Scorpius' had only bothered to undo his belt and slip his trousers from his waist to his hips. Rose's skirt was bunched around her waist and her knickers were around one ankle, but her top was still on. It was a bit depressing since Draco loved watching her tits bounce during sex. Rose's tits were definitely her best feature. She didn't have the classical beauty of his first wife or even the pleasing countenance of most of his flirts, but she could make his old housemates start to sweat just by walking into a room wearing one of her tops with a plunging neckline. He hadn't married for her tits, but they sure had sweetened the deal.

"Merlin, Rose," Scorpius groaned as he pushed her legs further apart.

"Not so hard," she responded in her deep, husky voice. "I bruise easy."

Scorpius laughed quietly. "Maybe I want to bruise you. Maybe I want the old man to wonder why you have red marks all over your thighs."

Draco's mouth quirked, obviously Scorpius didn't know Rose at all if he thought she didn't have half a dozen magical and non-magical ways to hide such evidence.

He watched as Scorpius slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out of Rose before thrusting forcefully back into her. He continued in the same manner for several strokes until Rose was arching her back off of the table and began keening in a low pitch that shot a throb of lust straight to Draco's cock. Apparently, it had the same effect on Scorpius since it caused him to hook her right leg over his shoulder before increasing his pace.

Draco shook his head in frustration when he saw Rose reach between her legs to rub her clit in time with Scorpius' movements. It was a mystery how any child of his could forget himself to such an extent that he neglected to pleasure his partner. Maybe the boy needed a refresher course in sex education. Draco smirked at the thought of pulling Scorpius aside tomorrow and explaining to him that most women, including his step-mother, rarely came from vaginal intercourse alone, but needed a bit of digital stimulation before they were completely satisfied.

Draco's stomach clenched as he heard Rose gasp, "Yes!" It was always the same, the moment Rose orgasmed, Draco wanted to clutch her tightly to him and stay buried in her slick, hot, little cunt as she pulsed around him. His son did not seem to have the same overwhelming need since he continued to move in and out of Rose, grunting and swearing in increasingly graphic terms.

Turning away, Draco headed back to his room. He'd seen enough.

About thirty minutes later, Rose entered their bedroom, looking as fresh and put together as she had at dinner. "You're still up?" she asked in mild surprise.

"You know that I dislike going to bed before you," he replied with his bored drawl.

"Sorry, darling," Rose smiled, crossing the room to kiss him on the cheek. "Scorpius and I started talking about old friends from our Hogwarts days and the time just got away from us."

As she moved to step away from him, Draco grasped her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He swept aside her hair and kissed up her neck until reaching her ear. "'Talking about old friends', is that how your generation refers to having carnal relations?" he asked silkily.

"You know?" Rose replied with a gasp as Draco's hand came up to squeeze one of her breasts.

"I saw," he told her, pushing his erection against her bottom.

"You should have joined us," she teased, squirming in his lap.

"I don't enjoy threesomes, dearest," he said, shifting her slightly so he could pull down his trousers without rising from his seat.

"Perhaps not, but you could have considered me," she whined. "Your son has all your vigor and power, but not your finesse. I had to cast a wordless sticking charm just to keep from being knocked off the table."

Draco chuckled as he reached under Rose's skirt. "Where are your knickers?"

"I think Scorpius kept them as a 'trophy,'" Rose replied, before turning around so that she was straddling her husband.

Draco stifled a groan as Rose sank down on him. "I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow to approach him?"

"I was," she replied, shifting so that her husband was drawn deeper into her body. "But he propositioned me."

"Of course he did," Draco said, as he pulled off her top and began to caress the marks the clothing had cut into her skin. "Like his mother, he has absolutely no patience or sense of timing."

"Merlin, that feels good," she moaned in pleasure.

"Not as good as you feel," he responded, pushing his son from his mind and dropping his head to suck one of Rose's nipples into his mouth.

Rose arched her back and let her husband demonstrate with his tongue and fingers and cock the benefits of being married to an older, experienced man.

Much later, when the two of them were curled together in bed, sated and satisfied, Draco pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead. "Did you make an assignation with Scorpius for tomorrow?"

She nodded sleepily. "Yes. We are meeting in the garden at 11 a.m. so I can ask him some questions about the plants in the greenhouse."

"Good. Make sure to get him into the southwest corner before letting him go down on you. I want to be able to see everything from my location in the gazebo."

Rose giggled and ran her hand through the hair on his chest. "You are such a control freak. Why don't you just set up these encounters for me? It would be a lot less work than me trying to coordinate everything to meet your requirements."

"Undoubtedly it would, but it removes too much of the thrill and adventure out of experience, doesn't it?"

"If you say so, luv," Rose whispered before snuggling closer to him and drifting to sleep.

Draco smiled as a deep sense of peace and contentment flowed across him. He was fortunate to have found a woman who understood his compulsion to watch and more importantly indulged his desires by providing him with agreeable viewing material.

The End


	40. REAL BRAVERY Rose and Scorpius

Title: Real Bravery

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

Word Count: 350

Rating: PG-13

AN: Drabble winner for the LJ 'Dare Me' challenge at nextgen_drabble.

"I could jump off this," Rose said looking over the side of the Astronomy Tower. "Come on, Scorpius, dare me!"

Scorpius wanted to kick himself. He and Rose had been sitting in the library discussing possible enchantments on the Sorting Hat when Rose had confessed she'd been shocked to find herself in Ravenclaw rather than in Gryffindor. "I'm not surprised," Scorpius had teased. "You have to be brave to be in Gryffindor."

Rose had not found his joke amusing. Instead, she'd demanded to know exactly what he meant and when he'd failed to stutter out a coherent answer, she'd insisted that he accompany her to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Now she was threatening to leap off it and climb onto her broom midair to prove her bravery.

Scorpius, however, wasn't about to challenge her to something so dangerous. Not only would her father hold him responsible and insist on vengeance, but since he was half in love with her, the idea of her coming to harm was unbearable.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rose demanded poking him hard in the chest.

"Yeah," he replied swatting her hand away. "But I am not daring you to leap off the top of the tower. That isn't brave, that is just stupid!"

"I'm surprised that a Gryffindor even realizes that there is a difference."

"Let's go back downstairs. You have proven your point."

"I don't think so," Rose replied. "You think I can't do it. Now, fucking dare me!"

Scorpius couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her by the arms, pulled her into his embrace, and he covered her mouth with his. When he finally lifted his head, Rose took a step back and slugged him in the arm.

Scorpius recognized her defensiveness for what it was – fear. "If you want me to think you're brave, why don't you explain how you feel about me? That is real bravery, not jumping off the tower."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you anything of the sort."

Scorpius gave a big grin and walked toward her. "Come on. I dare you..."


	41. GETTING TO KNOW YOU Rose and Draco

TITLE: Getting to Know You  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: Rose & Draco (Rose/Scorpius)  
WARNING: language  
WORD COUNT: 496

AN: Written for the **dyno_drabbles** 'Not in the Great Hall!' challenge.

"So, where did you lose your virginity?"

Rose had a very bad habit of blurting out inappropriate statements whenever she was nervous and she'd never been THIS nervous before. Although she'd been dating Scorpius for almost two years and had met his father several times, this was the first occasion she'd been left alone with the man and forced to make small talk. Unfortunately, small talk was not something that came natural to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Ur... you know. Where did you pop your cherry?"

"Are you under some sort of enchantment?"

Rose shook her head.

"Then where exactly did this line of questioning come from?"

"Scorpius thinks if we spend quality time together I'll be more comfortable about visiting the manor this Christmas."

"Do you really think this is appropriate discussion material?"

"Well, I'm hardly going to learn anything important by asking if you are enjoying the weather."

Draco's lips twitched.

"Would it help if I tell you where I lost mine?"

"No."

"Okay." She looked down at her hands.

"It was a very romantic location. I planned it all out to the minute."

"Not in the Great Hall then?" Rose joked.

"Certainly not. The Great Hall holds many unappealing memories for most of my generation." He frowned. "Is that where you..."

Rose shook her head. "No, but Scorpius did with that stupid Carmichael bint."

"I was never more thankful than when THAT relationship fell apart."

"You and me both."

They remained silent for several seconds. "So, did you impress your partner?"

"What?"

"With all your romantic planning, was your partner impressed?"

"Yes. Well, at least initially. There is such a thing as over preparing. I got a bit tense and nervous when things didn't go exactly as planned. That put a damper on the entire episode."

"I can imagine. For some things it is best just to proceed naturally."

"Spoken like a true, Gryffindor."

"You don't have to sound so snotty."

They were silent again. "So your first time was spontaneous?"

Rose nodded.

"Was it satisfactory?"

"Not at all! It was in the Gryffindor locker room, which smelled like wet dog. Besides I was so worried about getting caught that I paid more attention to the door than my partner. It also hurt, only lasted a couple of minutes, and when it was all over I blurted out, 'Is that it?' which embarrassed the hell out of my partner."

"Sounds horrid."

"It got better."

"It would have had to," he replied rising from his chair. "Good afternoon, Ms. Weasley," he murmured as he walked from the room.

Rose found Scorpius in the garden ten minutes later.

"So how was your talk with my dad?"

"It was fine. We… ur… just chatted about the weather."

He draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Oh, well. It was only your first attempt to get to know him. Maybe next time he'll open up about something a little more personal."

Rose blushed. "Yeah, maybe."

The End


	42. INEXPLICABLE Rose and Scorpius

Title: Inexplicable  
Word Count: 305  
Rating: PG  
AN: Written for hondagirll's birthday. The quote: "I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away." is from the film – Before Sunrise.

Their relationship was inexplicable to almost everyone who knew them. He was egotistical, fastidious, and sarcastic, while she was modest, scruffy, and kind. He enjoyed going to the opera, reading literary classics, and staying at luxury hotels. She preferred attending Quidditch matches, reading contemporary romances, and camping. He barely tolerated his family minimizing contact with them as much as possible. She stilled lived at home and drug Scorpius to every single event hosted by one of her aunts or cousins.

Nevertheless, they loved each other desperately and had ever since their last year at Hogwarts.

"What do you see in him?" Lily demanded to know one evening after watching Scorpius taunt James for over an hour about the state of his cuticles.

Rose blushed. "I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away."

"What do you see in her?" Francesco asked Scorpius after Rose spent the entire day at Royal Ascot walking around with a stain from a shrimp cocktail on her designer suit.

"I like how she makes me second guess my distain for the world at large and everyone in it."

"And really," Hermione explained to Ginny one evening after several glasses of wine, "when you find someone who helps balance your life, keeps your from indulging in the worst aspects of your personality, and can't bear to let you out of sight, it isn't THAT surprising you'd fall in love with that person."

"Just like you and Dad," Rose murmured, giving her mum's shoulder a squeeze as she walked through the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Rose and Scorpius are nothing like me and Ron, right?"

Ginny giggled at her sister-in-law's expression. "Of course not. Your relationships are completely different."

Hermione took a large gulp of wine. "That's what I thought," she muttered not sounding the least bit assured.

The End


	43. FITTING IN Rose and Scorpius and Al

**TITLE:** Fitting In  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING**: Rose/Scorpius, Al & Harry  
**WORD COUNT:** 321  
**AN:** Written for dyno_drabbles challenge prompt – It's got to happen tonight! It won runner-up.

Harry stood at the kitchen door and smiled as Al, Rose, and Scorpius sat at the table. They were just like him, Ron, and Hermione at that age – only without all the near death experiences. He was about to enter the room when Al's words made him freeze.

"It's got to happen tonight!"

"Al…"

"He's right, Rose. If Al hasn't done it before his sixteenth birthday party tomorrow, he might as well not return to Hogwarts."

"Why do boys always act like doing it is a passage into manhood? It's not. Hugo's done it and he's just as childish now as before."

"Hugo's done it?"

Rose nodded. "He and his girlfriend went into London to do it."

Al sighed. "If I had a girlfriend, I would have done it ages ago. I wish you guys had waited for me to do it with you."

"Sorry, mate. We kind of got caught up in the moment."

Harry couldn't stand it. He strode into the kitchen.

"Rose, could you and Scorpius excuse me and Al for a bit?"

"Sure," she smiled, jumping up and grabbing Scorpius' hand. "We'll be outside in the hammock."

As the two of them left the kitchen, Harry turned toward Al. "I overheard your conversation."

"Bloody hell, I'm embarrassed."

"You don't have to rush into anything."

"You don't understand—"

"I know what it's like to want to fit in. But I also know that there is no shame in being different."

"Dad—"

"Trust me. You will appreciate it more if you wait."

Once his dad finished, Al joined Rose and Scorpius in the yard.

"So?"

"He doesn't want me to do it."

"Parents," Scorpius scoffed. "If it was up to them everyone would have to wait until they were old and married before doing it."

Al nodded. "It's pathetic. Dad's just going to have to deal. I'm going to get a tattoo tonight no matter what he thinks."

The End


	44. REGRET Rose and Scorpius

Title: Regret  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: language  
Word Count: 1223  
Summary: Rose wants to be the youngest head coach in the history of the Chudley Cannons. Will Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the team's owner, stand in her way?  
AN: Written for the final round of the March Madness writing challenge at **5_for_five**. The prompt was: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have a past that they've managed to keep under wraps. What happens when they come face to face with one another before the most important meeting of either Rose or Scorpius's career?

Rose was nervous. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted the job as head coach of the Chudley Cannons. Although Rose knew she was too young to be offered such a great opportunity, she was determined to show the management of the Cannons that she was the right person for the job. After all, she had been the top scorer for Puddlemere United four years in a row, leading them to two league championships, before a devastating injury had ended her playing days. She had then taken a job as the offensive coordinator for the Falmouth Falcons and managed within three years to take them from the bottom of the rankings to the playoffs. Teams from around the league were trying to recruit her onto their coaching staffs, but the Cannons were the first team to actually consider her for the head coaching position. Rose had no doubt she could handle the job, but convincing their front office staff would be difficult.

Rose stood as the door to the conference room swung open and a group of five wizards and a witch, who was obviously serving in a secretarial position, walked into the room. She recognized and smiled at the general manager, the assistant general manager, the retiring head coach, and the team captain, but she gave an audible gasp when she saw the last man in the group – Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the team's owner. Five of the six faces turned toward her with inquiring, but friendly looks. Scorpius, however, just glared.

"Ms. Weasley," the general manager nodded toward her, "please have a seat."

Rose tried to give a smile, but it felt like her face was cracking. Of all the horrid luck! She had known that it would be going against the grain for a Malfoy to give a Weasley a fair shake for a job opening, but she'd hoped that enlightened self-interest would convince Draco Malfoy that any mortification caused by hiring her would be worth it if she could pull his team out of the cellar and make it starting earning, rather than losing, Galleons. Convincing Scorpius of the same thing, however, would be impossible.

She knew he didn't care about earning money or raising his family's prestige. No, Scorpius was moved more by emotion rather than logic. He was here for one reason only. He wanted revenge. He wanted to ruin her chances of getting this job and thus pay her back for breaking off their clandestine love affair.

Rose and Scorpius had started dating in secret during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Both had decided that it was better in light of their families' history and all of Rose's obnoxious cousins to keep their relationship a secret until after they left school. At the time it had seemed like a brilliant decision. They were able to explore their feelings for each other without the stress of fighting their parents, they were able to sneak off together without overprotective Potter and Weasley men trying to track them down and keep an eye on them, and they were able to avoid any teasing or taunts from their friends for dating 'the enemy'. Their sneaking around had even added a layer of faux 'danger' to their relationship that made it all the more exciting. It had been wonderful. Rose was certain she was falling in love and she knew that Scorpius loved her back when he began making plans for buying a flat for them to share once the school year ended.

And then her letter had arrived. She'd been offered a starting Chaser position for Puddlemere.

It was an amazing opportunity. She'd tried to explain to Scorpius that this type of offer would not happen again. She was at the height of her physical ability and to say 'no' now would mean saying 'no' forever. Scorpius had been understanding and wasn't going to push her into settling down before she was ready. He was glad that she had the chance to do something that she really wanted, but he still desired to make their relationship public. Rose had refused. She didn't want to have to deal with the public scrutiny that was sure to accompany the news that the daughter of 2/3s of the Golden Trio was dating the son of a Death Eater. She worried that the negative attention would affect her on the pitch and that she'd get cut from the team. She also didn't want to have to face criticism from her parents and their lectures about what a big mistake she was making and how she really needed to slow down and take her time before entering into a relationship with a member of THAT pure-blood family. She definitely didn't want to have to listen to James, Al, Hugo and Fred lecturing her about how Malfoy was only after a Weasley notch for his bedpost and would dump her as soon as the novelty of fucking a redhead wore off.

Scorpius, however, had refused to continue hiding. He accused Roes of being ashamed of being with him. He claimed that she cared more about her family's feelings than his. He argued that her play on the Quidditch pitch wouldn't be affected by their personal relationship and even if it was, she must not care for him very much if a bloody job was more important than the wishes of her boyfriend. And although Rose had pleaded with him to give her a year or even just six months to get her life in order before going public with their relationship, he'd refused to budge. So she'd broken up with him on their last day at Hogwarts. This was the first time she'd seen him since then.

Taking a deep breath, Rose glanced away from him and focused on the other men in the room. The interview went extremely well, Rose's answers seemed to delight them. Her plans for turning the team around meshed well with what the team's captain thought the current roster was capable of and her choices for the upcoming draft delighted the general manager. Rose would have been certain that the job was hers if it hadn't been for the grim looking on Scorpius' face.

As it neared the end of the hour, Scorpius spoke for the first time.

"Gentlemen, could you please leave me and Ms. Weasley alone for a moment?"

Rose wanted to scream at them to not go as she watched them walk out of the room and close the door.

"It's been a long time, Rose."

She nodded.

"Did you ever regret the decision you made all those years ago when you choose Quidditch over me?"

"Sometimes," she stated truthfully.

He gave a nasty, wicked smile. "I'm going to make you regret it more."

Rose's stomach fell. He was not going to offer her the job, it was the ultimate revenge.

"I'm giving you position," he stated silkily, smiling even wider when her mouth fell open in surprise. "I can't think of any worse punishment than someone of your talent being forced to coach a team of perpetual losers like the Cannons."

Rose barely heard his last words, still stunned by his decision to give her the job. "You won't regret this, Scorpius. I promise!"

"I know," he smirked, rising from the table. "You will."

The End


	45. RESPONSIBILITIES Rose and Astoria

**Title:** Responsibilities  
**Pairing:** Astoria&Narcissa&Rose  
**Word Count:** 137  
**Rating:** G  
**A/N:** For **the_birdnest** who got the _Howards End_ movie question correct last night.

Rose sat stiffly on the davenport as Narcissa instructed her on how the wives of Malfoys were expected to behave.

Astoria thought the girl was bearing up remarkably well. Twenty-five years ago, Astoria had rather rudely interrupted this same speech to remind Narcissa that the Greengrasses were no strangers to the concept of social responsibility and even if they had been, the Malfoys were certainly in no position to lecture anyone. Rose was apparently much more polite.

Deciding it was time for a rescue, Astoria leaned over, patted Rose on the knee, and whispered in her ear, "The only _real_ duty of a Malfoy wife is to love her husband. You do that for Scorpius and you'll be fine."

When Rose visibly relaxed, Astoria decided that it was easier being a good mother-in-law, than a good daughter-in-law.


	46. MODERN TECHNOLOGY Rose and Scorpius

Title: Modern Technology  
Pairing: Scorpius/Rose  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 674  
A/N: Written in celebration of **indaze22**'s birthday!

Rose: Guess where I am?

Scorpius: Where?

Rose: Guess!

Scorpius: The Leaky Cauldron?

Rose: Right! How'd you figure that out?

Scorpius: I'm good.

Rose: *roll*

Scorpius: Besides, you always stop by the Leaky Cauldron after you've spent the day hanging around Diagon Alley.

Rose: Oh, yeah. Well, guess who I'm here with.

Scorpius: The Minister of Magic?

Rose: Why the hell would I be with the Minister of Magic?

Scorpius: I dunno. You told me to guess, so I guessed.

Rose: Well, guess again and make it a REASONABLE guess this time.

Scorpius: Albus?

Rose: Nope.

Scorpius: Hugo?

Rose: Nope.

Scorpius: Dominique?

Rose: Nope.

Scorpius: Do I have to list every bloody member of your family?

Rose: No. It's Lily. Guess what she brought me to wear?

Scorpius: I'm not going to risk my masculinity by answering that question.

Rose: *roll* She brought me that tiny, red dress she wore to Fred's wedding.

Scorpius: Does it fit you?

Rose: It's a bit shorter on me than it was on Lily and it reveals more cleavage, but Ethan Flint seems to appreciate it.

Scorpius: Flint is there?

Rose: Yeah. He bought me a drink.

…

Rose: Scorpius? You still there?

Scorpius: Yeah, sorry. I was texting Flint.

Rose: Why?

Scorpius: I told him to email me a picture of your cleavage.

Rose: WHAT? Are you serious?

Scorpius: Of course. Thanks to modern technology even those of us who are unlucky enough to be on a stake-out rather than mucking around in a pub can now enjoy the view of your bosom.

Rose: I'm surprised you are interested in my bosom.

Scorpius: If that is some sort of backhanded comment about my sexual orientation, I'm not amused.

Rose: It wasn't. I know you like bosoms. I just didn't know you gave a toss about MY bosom.

Scorpius: Well, I do.

Rose: Since when?

Scorpius: Since you got them.

Rose: You've never said anything before.

Scorpius: It doesn't come up that often in casual conversation.

…

Scorpius: What's going on?

Rose: I'm just thinking.

Scorpius: Don't hurt yourself.

Rose: Ha, ha. :P

Scorpius: Fine, I'll bite. What are you thinking about?

Rose: I'm wondering if you are only interested in my bosom or in the entire package.

Scorpius: Definitely the entire package.

Rose: Seriously?

Scorpius: Sure. I find all your girly bits enticing.

Rose: So what are you going to do about it?

Scorpius: Continue to covet you from afar.

Rose: Real brave, Malfoy.

Scorpius: Hey, I was in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor.

Rose: For which we were all extremely thankful.

Scorpius: Funny. :P So do you want me to do something about it?

Rose: No.

Scorpius: Oh, okay….

Rose: I'm going to take care of it.

Scorpius: What does that mean?

…

Scorpius: Rose?

Rose: Check your inbox.

Scorpius: Is that a picture of your panties?

Rose: Yep.

Scorpius: Aren't you afraid that I'll forward it to all my mates?

Rose: No. You are too much of a gentleman. Besides, I think you know I'd cut of your bollocks should that photo ever reach anyone else's eyes.

Scorpius: So what exactly was your purpose in sending it?

Rose: It was an indication of what you'd find me dressed in if you've got the guts to show up at my flat tonight once you are done with work.

Scorpius: I don't get off until 3 a.m.

Rose: Not a problem. Just lower the wards and wake me up when you get here.

Scorpius: Damn, I'm smooth. I stole a girl right from under Flint's nose and I'm not even in the same room as her. I should conduct all my personal interactions through text messages.

Rose: Promise me you aren't going to conduct them ALL by text. Otherwise, I'm giving Ethan another shot.

Scorpius: No worries. I will definitely turn the phone off during our upcoming interaction.

Rose: Good because there are some areas that in life where modern technology can't compensate for the old-fashioned, hands-on approach.

Scorpius: In this instance, Ms. Weasley, I couldn't agree with you more.

The End


	47. ROMANCE Rose and Teddy

**Title:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Rose/Teddy  
**Words:** 419  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Dealing with aftermath of a fire.

Rose stood in the doorway of her room staring at a smoldering pile of ash and wood that used to be her bed. "Wow, so one candle did all this damage?"

Teddy stood a foot or so behind her. "I wanted our first time together to be romantic."

Rose nodded. "Looks like it started with the curtains." All of the plaster covering the eastern wall had either been damaged by flames or blackened from smoke.

"I…ur… set the candle on the night table and left for a just a minute to put the wine in your icebox. I think a breeze might have caused the drapery material to come in contact with the flame while I was in the other room."

"It seems to have somehow burned the quilt my Grandma Granger made me when I graduated Hogwarts. Funny, since I normally keep it in the hall closet."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh yeah… when I came back here and saw the fire, I first tried to put it out by smothering the flames with a few of the blankets I pulled out the linen closet."

"Blankets?"

"Hum?" Teddy replied.

"Blankets meaning plural?"

"Yeah. The quilt and a large pink blanket with fringe."

"Oh," Rose said, her voice sounding flat. "You also used the baby blankie Grandma Molly knitted for my first birthday."

"Damn, sweetheart. I'm really sorry."

"It only had sentimental value. Unlike…" her voice trailed away, as she walked into the room toward the bookcase on the western wall. "Why are all my accounting textbooks wet?"

"When smothering the flames didn't work, I cast a couple of Aguamenti spells."

"Just a couple?" she asked, pulling a waterlogged book from the shelf.

"Maybe a couple of dozen. I wanted to make sure the fire was completely out. I probably overshot the mark a few times."

Rose nodded and dropped the book onto floor where it made a squishing sound. "Oh well. Mom will probably loan me the Galleons necessary to replace them."

"I'll come over tomorrow and start straightening things up, Rose. You won't have to deal with this mess all by yourself."

"Okay," she whispered.

Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Do you hate me?" he asked.

"No," she responded turning around to link her arms around his neck and place a gentle kiss on lips. "I know it was an accident. But do promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want."

"Please never try to be romantic again. I don't think our relationship or my flat would survive."

The End


	48. THE BEST THINGS Rose and Draco

Title: The Best Things  
Pairing: Draco/Rose  
Word Count: 452  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: Borrowed the line about obfuscation making you go blind from Susan E. Phillips - Ain't She Sweet.

Draco found her curled up in a side chair in the library. A heavy book lay open in her lap and a dozen others were scattered at her feet. She looked like a vision with her dark auburn curls cascading over the white silk dress shirt she'd pilfered from the floor of his room.

"Come back to bed," he told her.

She glanced up and smiled. It was one of those slow, contended smiles that he treasured. "In a bit, I want to find something first."

He glanced at the titles surrounding her. "War books? You're reading books about the war at 2 a.m. in the morning?"

"Not reading, just looking for an answer."

Draco frowned. "You'd be better off just asking me or your parents. Most of the books written about the war are complete rubbish, full of half-baked theories, unimportant facts, and incorrect assumptions."

"And yet you own them all."

"I like to know what the world is saying about me."

Rose giggled, closed the volume in her lap, and added it to the pile beside her chair. "It's no use; I can't find any reference to my query."

Draco reached down and helped pull her to her feet. He placed his hands lightly on her waist, his thumbs caressing her hip bones. "What were you looking for?"

She pushed open his dressing gown slightly and traced the scar that cut across his chest with her fingers. "I wondered where you got this."

"Afraid I'd be offended if you asked?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to wade through your obfuscation."

He smirked. "I never obfuscate. It makes you go blind. Besides, you'd wouldn't have believed me if I'd said I'd acquired it through some heroic venture."

"Well, the scar isn't on your back so that's something."

"Not much. Don't go believing I'm proud of this mark."

"Is the person who gave it to you proud of it?" she asked.

Draco was silent for several seconds before shaking his head. "I don't think so. It was the not the best thing that either of us ever did."

Rose took a step closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. She listened for several seconds to the steady beat of his heart. When she was close to him like this, she had a hard time believing that he would ever lead her astray. Such confidence pushed her to ask, "What is the best thing you ever did?"

His arms tightened around her waist and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "Silly girl. Don't you already know that the best thing I ever did was end up with you."

The End


	49. WISDOM Rose and Scorpius

Title: Wisdom  
Pairing: Scorpius/Rose  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 542  
AN: Written for **anysomething**'s birthday, which was WEEKS ago. She prompted me with Dorothy Parker's poem, Purposely Ungrammatical Love Song.

"He isn't worth it," Molly told her giving her a hug and pressing a Kleenex into her palm.

Rose sniffed and wiped her nose. Her splotchy face a clear indication that she'd been upset for several hours.

"If I were you, I would get revenge," Lily stated forcefully from the chair opposite of Rose. "There is an odorless powder Uncle George has been working on that once ingested causes hair to spout out of one's forehead."

Al snorted. "Who would be able to tell the difference?"

Rose glared at her cousin. "He isn't a troll."

"Just has the manners of one," Lily sniped.

Rose clamped down on an irrational desire to defend him.

"You can't be surprised, Rosie," Hugo said. "Anyone could tell you that Scorpius Malfoy is not a trustworthy bloke."

"Everyone has told her," Al stated firmly. "She just hasn't cared to listen."

"She's listening now," Lily said. "Tell her again."

Rose began to stand, only to find Molly's hand on her shoulder. "Stay. You need to hear this."

0-0-0

Rose hardened her heart. She stared right past him when they passed in the halls. She averted her head from his general direction in their shared classes. On the night he managed to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room and stood at the bottom of the dormitory stairs calling her name for 20 minutes before Professor Longbottom showed up and drug him away, she locked herself in her room and buried her head under a pillow.

Her determination to avoid him, however, did little good. He couldn't be forestalled for ever. He finally cornered her outside the Prefect's bath one evening.

"You're mad at me."

"Well spotted."

"Whatever you've heard or are imagining it's best to give it up now."

Rose glowered at him. "Because it's not true?"

Scorpius gave a self-depreciating smile. "Since I don't know what has you in such a snit, I can't deny the possibility that it might be true. I can assure you, however, that I haven't done anything to warrant the permanent dissolution of our relationship."

He stepped toward her, bending down so his face was mere inches from her. His features were arranged in their most sincere expression of dependability, while his smile radiated the extent of his feelings for her. It was his eyes, however, that gave him away. In their grey depths hid the reality he desperately wanted to conceal.

Rose placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from coming any closer. "I don't trust you."

Scorpius grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I would walk all over you if you did."

"There are at least half-a-dozen boys in our year who'd treat me better than you do."

"And they'd all bore you to tears before the month was out," he replied, squeezing her fingers and flashing his confident grin.

"Aren't you worried that one day I'll start listening to my family and dump your sorry arse?"

"No," he admitted, slinging an arm around her shoulders as he proceeded to walk her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

She was uncertain, however, whether his parting words were directed toward her or were meant to reassure himself. "You won't leave me, because although you are clever, you aren't the least bit wise."

The End


	50. PRACTICAL PRESENTS Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Practical Presents  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 180  
**A/N:**17. For every little boy who opens a package Christmas morning and finds clothes instead of toys. It breaks my heart. – Jingle All the Way

Rose balked at going into a fourth toy store. "Not another one! The baby isn't due for two months. I absolute refused to purchase anything else until we know whether it's a boy or a girl."

Scorpius smiled ruefully at his very pregnant wife. "You think I'm going overboard?"

"Always," she replied, with an indulgent smile.

"I want our child to have a pile of presents under the tree Christmas morning."

"Just like you did growing up?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Mother believed in practical gifts."

Rose giggled, trying to imagine Scorpius as a small child pouting after unwrapping a box of quills or a sheath of parchment.

"Don't laugh! It was scarring. Breaks my heart even today remembering how socks and new robes made up the bulk of my presents."

"Perhaps we can find some middle ground between over-indulgence and parsimony?"

Scorpius leaned over and lightly rubbed Rose's protruding belly. "Of course, dear, but let's wait next year to start being sensible." Then with a quick wink he turned on his heel and quickly ducked into the toy store.

The End


	51. CHRISTMAS GAMES Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Christmas Games  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 307  
**A/N:** 75. Tinsel. Not just for decoration. - The Santa Clause

Scorpius had never seen anything like it before. It was thin, lightweight, silver, and surprisingly sturdy. He had completely under-estimated its power. It made him feel very un-Slytherin to be duped by an inanimate object. He'd obviously been hanging around Gyffindors for too long.

"Still trapped?" Rose asked, walking back into their bedroom in a tiny, red Mrs. Santa costume he'd bought her. She'd agreed to wear it only if he allowed her to tie him up with tinsel.

"I could break free," he stated confidently.

"Hum…" Rose hummed, standing next to the bed and trailing a finger down his bare chest.

Scorpius shivered. "I could, but this stuff cuts into my wrists whenever I tug against it. You know how easily I bruise."

Rose gave him a mischievous smile. "Don't feel like having to explain to the boys at the office that your wrists are purple because your wife tied you up during a sex game?"

Scorpius flushed and tried to imagine Zabini, Flint and Qrquhart taking the piss. Suddenly the corner of his mouth quirked up and with a powerful jerk broke his tinsel bond.

Rose shrieked as her husband grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She struggled briefly until Scorpius rolled them over and pinned her beneath him. "I thought you were worried about marring your delicate skin?" she teased.

"I've decided to treat it as a mark of my manhood. You can sure the hell bet that Francesco and Ethan won't have anything near as exciting to share with me tomorrow."

"I'm glad I can raise your standing among the pillocks you work with," Rose laughed.

"And, I'm glad," Scorpius grinned, as he threaded his hands through her hair and kissed her deeply, "that Santa won't be home from delivering presents for at least another four hours."

The End


	52. BEST CHRISTMAS Rose Scorpius and Lily

**Title:** The Worst/Best Christmas, Ever  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius/LilyLuna  
**Word Count:** 815  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Sometimes Santa comes through with an amazing Christmas gift.

Scorpius could not believe his good fortune. What had started off as the worst Christmas in his life had in the blink of an eye turned into the best. The day began with an owl from his parents stating that he was on his own for the holiday because they had decided to extend their vacation in the Bahamas for another week. He'd then allowed his roommate, Al Potter, to drag him to the Weasley family Christmas celebration where he'd had to explain over and over how he'd gotten cut from the _Chudley Cannons_ at the end of last season. Finally, during the holiday meal he'd had to listen to Dominique Weasley discuss how her co-worker and his former girlfriend, Charlotte Goyle, had just gotten engaged to some wanker who worked in Gringott's loss prevention office. He'd decided long before Christmas pudding had been served that staying at home alone would have been preferable to relaying the details of his pathetic existence to this family of gifted, talented, and extraordinary lucky wizards and witches.

Things didn't start to turn around until he tried to make an escape out the kitchen door and found his way blocked by Rose Weasley and Lily Potter. "Where are you going, Malfoy?" Rose asked in that faintly belligerent and condescending tone she'd use back at Hogwarts.

"None of your business, Weasley."

"We are just worried about you," Lily stated, as she moved close to him and placed a hand on the sleeve of his robe. Lily was the sweetest of Al's female relatives; she always sided with the underdog and looked out for the downtrodden. That she was singling him out reinforced just how pathetic he'd become.

"There is nothing for you to be worried about, nothing you can do for me."

"Merlin, you're an idiot."

"Rose, please," Lily chided her cousin softly, before turning her gaze back to Scorpius. "Do you know why neither of us ever dated you back at Hogwarts?"

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Because I never asked you?"

Rose snorted. "Like that would have stopped us."

Scorpius wanted to say something cutting, but he didn't have the energy to lie. He had been attracted to both Lily and Rose at various times throughout his school years. He'd never approached either of them, however, because he didn't fancy getting shot down. He'd known by watching their interactions with other wizards that they weren't shy about going after the men they wanted. It didn't take a genius to figure out if they weren't pursuing him it was because they didn't want him. Sighing, he decided to play along in the hope they'd let him leave quicker. "So why didn't any of us date back at Hogwarts?"

"Because we couldn't decide," Lily stated with a shy smile.

"Decide what?"

"Which one of us should get you. We both liked you and neither of us wanted to give up on the possibility of ending up with you one day. At the same time, we are cousins and you can't be purposely cruel to your family, so we decided that neither of us could date you."

Scorpius blinked. "Why are you telling me this now? You think that I'm so wretched that knowing you both once liked me will make me feel better?" It actually did a little bit, not that he was anxious to admit it.

"We are telling you now," Rose explained, "because we've decided to share."

"Share? Me? You want to share me?"

Lily nodded and smiled. "Right now, if you are up for it."

Rose laughed at Lily's turn of phrase. "I live by myself and have a queen-size bed; it should accommodate all of us if you are willing."

Scorpius opened his mouth, and then closed it when no sound came out. His gaze flicked rapidly between Rose and Lily, Lily and Rose. He wondered briefly if they were having a go at him, but decided that he wasn't going to risk missing this opportunity on the off-chance it was a joke. He gave a jerky nod and before he could take a deep breath, Rose had grabbed his and Lily's arms and Disapparated from the Burrow.

0-0-0

Scorpius pinched himself. When he felt the pain and saw the red mark on his arm, he knew it was all real. A naked Lily Potter was really lying on his left side, her breasts pressed against his arm, while an equally naked Rose lay on his right, his semen still staining her thighs. If it wouldn't have disturbed his two companions, Scorpius would have leaped up from bed and written a thank-you note to Santa for bringing him the best Christmas present, ever. Instead, he burrowed deeper into the pillows and decided to go back to sleep so that'd he would be well rested for whatever other holiday festivities awaited him.

The End


	53. SOMETHING DIFFERENT Scorpius and Rose

Title: And Now for Something Completely Different  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 188  
Warnings: None  
Author's notes: Written for **peskywhistpaw**'s birthday. I fell short of the absolute silliness of Monty Python, but their work was my inspiration.

Rose closed her history of magic book and dropped it loudly onto the library table causing Scorpius to look up from his revising. "Just as I thought, Grandma Molly killed Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm destined to ace my OWLs."

"Trix are for kids."

"What?"

"Trix are for kids. It was a slogan for children's cereal in from the 1960s-1990s."

"Of course it was. Who else would eat children's cereal except kids?"

"A rabbit."

"Now you're taking the piss."

Scorpius held up his right hand. "I swear on Merlin's saggy left nut, it's the truth."

Rose frowned. "How do you know Merlin's left nut sagged?"

"Portrait in the Slytherin Common Room."

"Seriously?"

He laughed. "No. That time I was taking the Mick."

Rose tossed her quill at his head. "You're such a twat."

"Maybe, but I'm going to get an O in Muggle Studies."

"And when the world implodes in on itself, I'll know why."

"Hey," Scorpius grinned, leaning across the table and grabbing her hand. "If it didn't implode when we started dating, nothing I do is going to bring about downfall of humanity."

The End


	54. MORE THAN YOU GIVE Scorpius and Rose

Title: More than You Give Us Credit For  
Pairing: Scorpius/Rose  
Rating: PG  
Words: 433  
A/N: Written for **idea_of_sarcasm** for knowing what HP character was in _The Damned United_. The prompt was: "You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions" – Breakfast Club

Rose and Scorpius stood hand-in-hand in front of her cousins. She was nervous but not scared. What was there to be scared about? She knew they all loved her and wanted her to be happy. They simply didn't understand. That's why she'd asked them to meet with her and Scorpius, so she could help them see beyond their surface impressions.

"I know you all see me as this brainy, good-girl, who doesn't like to step out of line or get in trouble."

Scorpius gave her hand a squeeze and she knew that if they had been alone, he'd be teasing her about being a swot.

"I also know that you think Scorpius is a devious, conceited, arrogant, jerk who is only interested in me because he wants to brag about 'bagging a Weasley' with his mates."

Rose watched as Al, James, and Hugo all bristled in preparation of leaping unnecessarily to her defense.

"But you are only allowing yourselves to see a small part of us. You are using the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions to categorize us. Frankly, we are offended and tired of it. Scorpius and I are so much more than you are giving us credit for. We have wider hopes, deeper dreams, and much better taste than your views of us suggest. So we are telling you to back off and give us the space and time to explore our relationship in our own way."

"And if we don't?" James asked still flexing in anticipation of beating up Malfoy.

"Then I will use my brainy nature and Scorpius will use his cunning and devious temperament to make you rue the day you disregarded our wishes."

There were several seconds of stunned silence.

"It sounds like she means it," Lily staged whispered from the middle of the Weasley-Potter clan.

Beside her, Molly shrugged. "She also meant it when she said there was a magical way to turn red hair blond and we all remember what a disaster that was."

"Fine," Al stated standing up. "We'll give you some space. But when this 'relationship' falls apart, Malfoy is still going to have to deal with us."

Rose rolled her eyes, but remained silent as her cousins slowly filed from the classroom.

"That went well," Scorpius grinned, dropping her hand so he could wrap his arms around her waist and pull her tight. "I'm really rather shocked to be standing upright with all my bits still attached."

Rose giggled and pressed her face into his neck. "I thought it went lovely. Besides it is excellent practice for when we have to confront our parents over winter break."

The End


	55. DETENTION REPORTS Scorpius and Rose

**Title:** Detention Reports  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Words:** 409  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Written for sortinghatdrabs. The prompt was a Gyffindor/a Slytherin and detention. Stole some of these from REAL detention reports.

**Detention Report**– 5 Sept. 2023

**Student:** Scorpius Malfoy  
**Teacher:**N. Longbottom

**Reason for detention:**Albus Potter made the comment, 'You need to push it in further' (innocent comment) and Scorpius added, 'That's what she said.'

**Report to:**Green House 2 to repot Mandrakes

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 8 Oct. 2023

**Student:** Rose Weasley  
**Teacher:**R. Hooch

**Reason for detention:**Reading a book instead of attending to flying lesson.

**Report to:**Quidditch Pitch to pick weeds

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 31 Oct. 2023

**Student:** Scorpius Malfoy  
**Teacher:**F. Flitwick

**Reason for detention:**Disrupting class by standing, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a Superman T-shirt and announcing he was Superman.

**Report to:**Trophy Room to polish trophies

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 19 Nov. 2023

**Student:** Rose Weasley  
**Teacher:**Sibyll Trelawney

**Reason for detention:**Consistently defied me during class by contradicting me numerous times when I insisted that the length of one kilometer was greater than that of one mile. Every other student in class accepted my lesson without argument, but Rose commanded that the other students challenge my curriculum. Although she was correct, her actions show a blatant disregard for authority and a complete lack of respect for her professors. I predict she'll die in a horrible manner in the near future.

**Report to:**Divination's class organize crystal balls

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 26 Jan. 2024

**Student:** Scorpius Malfoy  
**Teacher:**M. McGonagall

**Reason for detention:**Throwing grapes at Rose Weasley while she was eating at the Gryffindor table.

**Report to:**Kitchen to scrub pots without the use of magic

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 29 Jan. 2024

**Student:** Rose Weasley  
**Teacher:**H. Slughorn

**Reason for detention:**Charming Scorpius Malfoy's Quidditch kit to disintegrate when it came within 15 feet of a snitch.

**Report to:**Potion's classroom to scrape mildew from walls

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 8 Feb. 2024

**Student:** Scorpius Malfoy  
**Teacher:**N. Longbottom

**Reason for detention:**Transformed Rose Weasley's hair band into a nest of baby spiders.

**Report to:**Hagrid's hut to groom blast-ended skrewts

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 12 Feb. 2024

**Student:** Rose Weasley  
**Teacher:**H. Slughorn

**Reason for detention:**Filling a empty trash can full of water and leaning it against Scorpius Malfoy's bedroom door so that when he opened it his room was flooded.

**Report to:**Slytherin dormitory – bring a mop

-0-0-0-

**Detention Report**– 14 Feb. 2024

**Student:** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley  
**Teacher:**A. Sinistra

**Reason for detention:**Snogging on the Astronomy Tower after curfew.

**Report to:**Headmistress' Office to explain situation to parents

The End


	56. S MALFOYS DUMB GAY DAD Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Scorpius Malfoy's Dumb Gay Dad  
**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 512  
**A/N:** Written for **bitchet** because she got my last drabble challenge question right. She prompted with me with a hilarious outtake from the show Community.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous."

"It's the first time my father has offered to come for a visit since we moved in together."

"You afraid he's going to find out we share a bedroom?" Rose teased.

Scorpius frowned and kicked aside a pair of Rose's trainers that she'd left in front of the door. "I'm afraid he's going to think that we live in a dump."

"We do live in a dump."

"Maybe it wouldn't look so bad if you'd actually pick up your shit once in while," Scorpius groused nodding toward the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

Rose grimaced. "Fuck, Scor, you know as many household cleaning spells as I do. Besides, when did you become such a house elf?"

"I just don't know what I am going to say to him when he starts going on about how he didn't work 60+ hours a week at _Slug & Jiggers_ so that I could one day live in a hovel."

"You just have to practice."

"What?"

"You just have to practice what to say to him when he starts in on you. Here, I'll be him!" Rose grinned, grabbing Scorpius arm and dragging him down on the couch next to her. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," Scorpius mocked in reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring all the superior decorating habits my daughter picked up from me over the years." Scorpius waved his arms widely encompassing the entire room. "I like to refer to this style as shabby slum."

Rose's eyes narrowed and she frowned at her boyfriend. "I'm impressed you communicate with your daughter well enough to actually teach her something. My exchanges with Scorpius are typically limited to sly innuendoes about his failure to live up to my expectations and setting bad examples for him not to follow."

"I wouldn't know anything about setting a bad example. My wife holds me so tightly by my short hairs that I can't sneeze without her permission."

"Wow, you still have your short hairs? I shaved mine off years ago so I wouldn't leave behind any evidence of my revolving door of girlfriends for my wife to find."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Since I'm a former Auror who still has an opinion about everything even slightly related to Magical Law Enforcement, I'd suggest that shaving off your girlfriend' short hairs would be a more effective way to hide evidence of your infidelity than shaving off your own."

Rose sniffed. "Interesting idea. Unfortunately, I'm an idiot and never take anyone else's advice."

"Great," Scorpius said, "two other things we have in common besides the fact our kids are dating."

"They won't be dating for much longer if my jackass of a son doesn't apologize for insulting you," Rose huffed.

"I'm sure he will as soon as my shrew of a daughter does the same."

They sat in silence for several seconds. "On the count of three?" Rose asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Sorry," they both muttered, before moving to opposite ends of the couch to pout.

The End


	57. GOOD LUCK CHARM Rose and Scorpius

**Title:** Good Luck Charm  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Language  
**AN:** Written for **sortinghatdrabs** - prompt House Rivalry.

Rose Weasley stood on a table in the Gryffindor tower and held aloft a green and silver banner while her housemates cheered.

"How in the world did she get that from the Slytherin Common Room?" James Potter asked his cousin.

Fred shrugged. "She won't tell, but if they report her to Professor Longbottom there is no way she will get to play in the match tomorrow."

"We are doomed if Rose isn't on the pitch to square off against Malfoy."

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "She's the best Seeker Gryffindor's had in years."

"You both worry too much," Lily commented as she came up behind them. "Rose knows what she's doing."

"I don't see how you can be so confident," James said. "Scorpius is a sneaky bastard and Albus is sore loser."

"Relax," Lily replied with a broad grin. "Rose has it all under control."

0-0-0

"You did what?" Albus Potter asked his best friend in astonishment.

"I let Rose borrow the house banner."

"That's our good luck charm! How do you expect us to beat Gryffindor tomorrow without it?"

"I have something better," Scorpius responded with a wide grin.

"Unless it's a vat of _Felix Felicis_ we don't stand a chance."

"How can you have so little faith in me? Have I ever let you down before?"

"No," Albus admitted grudgingly. "But you've never faced your girlfriend on the pitch before either."

"True. However, that's where my real brilliance shines through."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose might have our good luck charm, but I have hers. And trust me, she'll have a lot harder time playing without it than we will without the banner."

"What is it?" Albus asked. "Her broom? Her wand?"

"No," Scorpius smirked as he waved a scrap of red material in front of Albus' face. "Her knickers."

The End


End file.
